The Trip Of A Lifetime
by XxLostxXxLovexX
Summary: Nina And Fabian Head To France For Sarah's Funeral. But While They're There, Weird Things Keep On Happening. The Thought They Left The Mystery Of Anubis Behind Them. But What If It's Forever With Them, Now That They Started It?
1. The Taxi Ride

I Do Not Own Anything Besides The Idea Of The Trip. House Of Anubis Owns The Characters And The Plot. Because, Honestly, If I Owned It, Nina Would've Kissed Fabian Already. =D

'Nina! Fabian! You're Gonna Be Late!' Trudy's Voice Rang Out Throughout The Hallways.

'Almost Ready!'

'I'll Be Right Down!'

We Both Ran Into The Entrance Hall With Our Suitcases, And Practically Ran Into Eachother. Falling Onto My Butt, As My Attempt At Trying Not To Crash Into Him, And Steady Myself Was Unsuccessful. The Blush That Spread To My Face Was Inevitable. Fabian's Quiet Laughter Came Down At Me, As I Looked Up To See The Brown Haired-Brown Eyed Beauty Holding Out His Hand To Help Me Up.

'Here. Let Me Help You Nina,' He Said As He Pulled Me Up With One Hand, And Put My Bag On His Shoulder With The Other.

'Thank You. But, I Could Carry That Myself…' I Replied As I Brushed The Dirt Off My Buttocks. He Had My Bag Over His Shoulder, His Bag In His Hand, And His Other Hand Free And Grabbing For the Tickets from Trudy.

'Okay. You Guys Remember To Call Me As Soon As You Get There. And Not A Second Later! And Say Hello To Sarah's Family For Everyone Here. And You Two Will Be Staying At The La _Hotle De Fleur_. Oh! Did I Give You Your Plane Tickets? And You Have The Number For The Hotel? And The Cab Service?' Trudy Turned To Me, 'Nina! Did You Pack The Black Dress I Left Out? You Know, The Pretty One With The Sash? And Fabian! You Have Your Suit, Right? Oh This Is Such A Depressing Event. You Have To Leave Now!' With That She Gave Us Both A Hug And A Kiss On The Cheek And We Were Shoved Out The Door And Into The Taxi On The Way To The Airport.

'Well, Nina,' Fabian Said Running His Hand Through His Hair. 'You've Been On An Airplane, Right?' Only Pausing For Me To Nod Before He Continued. 'Then You Know How Bust The Airports Are. We're Gonna Have To Stay Close Together. Okay?'

'Have You Ever Been On An Airplane?'

He Shook His Head, His Brown Hair Being Wind Blown. 'No. But I've Seen Movies. All My Family Lives Here. There's Never Been A Reason To Leave Except Now. I Wonder Why They Decided To Have The Event In Paris Though. Maybe It Was… Her Favorite Place?'

'Fabes. You Can Say Her Name. It's Okay.' I Mumbled Under My Breathe. The Fact That She Was Gone Still Hurt.

'Nina. I'm So Sorry.'

'It's Really Okay. You Were Close With Her Too. It Wasn't Just Me. I Do Wonder Though, Why Didn't Amber Or Patricia Want To Come To The Funeral?'

Shaking His Head As He Replied, 'Oh Nina. They Wanted To. They Just Figured It Would Be Nicer If It Was Just Us. They Didn't Know Her As Well, And They Didn't Want To Go And Have To Deal With All The Sadness. You Know Amber. She Would've Loved A Party, Or A Club… Some Place Big, Happy, Hyper. This Wasn't Amber's Or Patricia's Scene. But It's Okay. They Made Their Goodbyes Already. This Is For Us To Say Our Goodbyes. Okay?'

Nodding My Head, I Felt A Tear Trickle Down My Cheek. 'Okay. It's Just Hard. You Know? Like, I Can't Believe She's Truly Gone.'

Pulling Me To His Chest, And Holding Me Close As I Cried, Fabian Said, 'I Know. I Know.'


	2. The Airplane Wait

So Many Have Commented On My Typing Style. I'm Sorry. I Can't Help It. My Poor Innocent Pinkie Automatically Goes Right To The Shift Key. =O It's Sooo Bad I'm Thinking About Sending My Pinkie To Rehab. =D And Then Again I Automatically Hit The ' Key Instead Of ". I Know It's Not Accurate. But Oh Well. You'll Learn To Love It. =D My English Teacher Did. Hehe.

The Airport Looked Just Like The One In America Had. Except The One In The UK Had Much More People. And Instead Of The Little Airplane I Rode To The United Kingdom, These Planes Were At Least Three Times As Large, To Hold All Those Extra People. As Soon As We Stepped Inside The Doors, Fabian Grabbed My Right Hand With His Only Free One, As He Was Carrying Both Of Our Bags Again.

'Fabes?' My Voice Sounded So Delicate And Tiny Compared To all The Loud Noise Around Us.

The Smile On His Face Fell The Moment He Saw My Face. Concern Flooded Once He Saw My Face. 'Nina? You Okay?'

'Yeah. Just… Don't Let Go, Okay?' His Quiet Laugh Shook His Hand. ' I Don't Want To Get Lost In All These People.'

'Nina, Nina, Nina. I Would Never.' Just To Prove It, He Pulled His Hand Closer To His Side And Squeezed. 'Good?' My Return Squeeze Answered His Question. 'Okay. Now Let's Go Through The Security.'

My Face Dropped, Then Not Even A Second Later I Made Myself Smile. But He Saw It. 'Ummm… Did We Remember To Grab My Passport? And Yours Too?'

He Dropped My Hand So He Could Reach Into His Pocket And Pull Out Two Passports, Two Plane Tickets, Two Wads Of Money, One Bigger Than The Other.

'Money? I Get That. But Why Is It Separated In Two?'

'One Is How Much We Need For Sure For The Hotel And Food. The Other Is For Extra Things Like Room Service, Taxis, Gifts, Etc.' He Rolled His Eyes Like It Was The Simplest Thing Ever.

'Okay Smarty Pants.' Sticking My Tongue Out At Him As I Grabbed The Items With My Left Hand, And Hid Hand With My Right.

'I'm Not That Much Of A Smarty Pants. I Forgot To Drop Off Our Luggage. Then It's Security.' Shaking His Head Like He Was Stupid.

'Haha. Looks Like We Both Forgot To Do That. Considering My Luggage Is Still Here And All Too.' I Replied Smiling.

He Led Us Over To The Luggage Drop Off, Then To The Security. As I Was Still Nerves About Going Through The Metal Detector, For The Second Time, He Did It First To Prove It Was Safe. Then Held My Hand As I Went Through. Once That Was Done, We Went To The Loading Dock, And Sat Four Half An Hour Waiting For The Airplane To Come. All The While Taking Pictures Of Eachother Making Funny Faces And Talking About The Flight. I Told Him I Was Scared Of The Heights Of Airplanes, He Said It Wasn't Heights, For Him, As Much As It Was If The Plane Fell, The Odds Of Surviving Are Little, Or About How Tempting It Is To Sometimes Jump Just To See If People Care. After That We Talked About Fears. Turns Out Everything I Was Scared Of, He Was Scared Of The More Logical Thing. Like The Dark. I'm Scared Of The Dark, He's Scared Of The Things That Could Be In The Dark. I'm Scared Of The Cold, He's Scared Of The Possibilities Of Freezing To Death And Never Being Found.

At One Point, Somewhere In The Middle Of Our Talk About Fears, The Manager Called For Everyone To Start Lining Up. Getting Up, He Walked Up To Line With Me Following. As Soon As We Got In Line, The Lady In front Of Us, Who Couldn't Have Been More Than Twenty Five? With Long Brown Hair And A Toddler On Her Hip, Turned To Us And Asked Fabian 'Sir? You Seem To Have The Same Views Of Life As My Boyfriend. We've Been Dating For Ten Years. He's Shelby's Father.' She Smiled To The Toddler. 'And He Says He's Scared Of Relationships. But He Won't Say How. So I Was Wondering… What Are Your Views On Relationships? Like Why Are They Scary?'

Fabian Looked Shocked. I Probably Did Too. This Isn't Something You Normally Get Asked. 'Well I Guess My Views Are The Same As Yours. I Mean Of Corse Relationships Are Scary. But For The Same Reasons It's Scary To You. Rejection, Being Left, Being Judged, Cheating, Commitment, You Know. It's Pretty Scary Stuff. But Like, Everyone Faces The Same Fears On That Subject, I Think. I Hope That Helps.'

She Nodded. 'I Was Planning On Dumping Him And Flying Off With Shelby Today. That's Where We Were Heading Now… But I Think… I Think I'll Give Him A Second Chance. Thank You So Much.' Then She Turned To Me, 'You Have An Amazing Guy Here. He's Worth Ten Years.'

'Ummm… Miss? We're Not Dating.' I Think I Said.

'Well You Two Should Be. The Love In His Eyes For you When I Asked That Question. And How You Kept Looking At Him Dreamily, If You Two Aren't Made To Be, Then I Don't Know Anyone Worthy Of Love. I Can Only Hope My Relationship Goes As Well As Yours Will.' With That And A Smile, She Was Off. Running Back To Her Boyfriend, Who Just Found Her Note And Was Standing By Security Frowning, Thinking She Was Truly Gone Forever.

Fabian Turned To Me. 'That Was…'

'Interesting.' I Finished For Him. I Turned And Saw The Woman Hugging The Man, With The Child In Between Them Laughing. She Noticed Me, And Winked As She Blew A Kiss My Way, Then Began To Leave. Only To Stop Halfway And Run Over To Me And Fabian.

'Oh! I Forgot! What Seats Do You Guys Have?'

Fabian Looked At His Ticket. 'Ummm… Third Class. Seats A34 And B 17.' He Turned To Me, 'Darn! Trudy Got An Aisle Between Us.'

The Woman Grabbed Our Tickets. 'Not Anymore! I'll Be Taking Those. I'll Sell Them To Some Low Life That Needs A Last Minute Flight. Here! Have My First Class. Two Fresh, New, Wonderful, Seats. Right Next To Eachother. My Pleasure.'

Fabian And I Started To Refuse As The Woman Slipped The Tickets In My Purse. 'Just Do Me A Favor. Don't Ever Give Up On Eachother. P.S. Tell Sarah's Family, That Jossie And Shelby Say Hello. And That We're Sorry For The Loss.' And She Smiled And Left.

My Mouth Dropped Open, As Fabian Turned To Me, 'Did We Say Anything About The Service Near Her?'

'No Nina. I'm Positive We Didn't Say Anything. What Did She Say? Jossie? And Shelby?'

I Nodded. 'How Could She Know?'

Fabian Looked At Me As Intensely As He Could, 'Maybe… Just Maybe… She Went To Anubis Too? All I Know Is, Nina, Something Isn't Right About This.'


	3. The Bathroom Talk

Okay. So Normally I Hate Switching Back And Forth Between POVs. But This Called For It. I Mean Fabes Totally Adorable. But… He's Not Good For Fluff Scenes. So It's Nina Who Will Be The Fluff Character. =D Also I Think I Did Wonderful Describing Nina Asleep. I Always Hated Imagery. But I Think For Once I Nailed It. Leave Your Feedback? 3 P.S. Just Thought I Should Let You Know. I'm In A Fluff Mood Cause My Crush Just Texted Me! About My Fishes Funeral. =[ But Still! It's A Text From Him. Telling Me To Be Happy! Cause He Loves Me! =DDD

Fabian's Point Of View.

The Plane Ride's Supposed To Be Five Hours Long. But Because Of The Winds, And Clouds, The Flight Would Take Seven Long Hours. Not Even An Hour In And Nina Was Already Asleep, Due To Not Sleeping Much Since The News. Pleading She Heard Sarah, And Waking Up Crying. Considering I've Never Seen Her Asleep Before, I Took A While Admiring The Sight. Her Mouth Parted Slightly. Just Enough To Let In Air, And Her Eyes, Her Beautiful Eyes, Masked In A Layer Of Skin. So White It Was Almost Clear. Her Blond Hair Fanned Out Over Her Seat From The Twist And Turn She Maneuvered Earlier. Her Right Hand Under Her Face, As She Laid On Her Right Side Facing Me, And Her Left Hand Reached Forward, Holding My Hand. And Because I Was Laying Down Mere Inches Away From Her, Her Breath Brushed All Over My Face, Smelling Like Pink Bubble Gum. As My Breath, Not Doubt, Spread Across Hers, Probably Smelling Like The Mint I Just Ate.

About Another Five Minutes And I Drifted Off. Jossie's Face Filled My Dream. She Was Holding Shelby, And Crying. Sarah Came Out And Hugged Her. Pleading With Jossie That Everything Will Be Okay. At Least, That's What I Assume. Considering I Could Not Hear Anything, Almost Like An Invisible Wall Blocking Us. All I Heard Was Victor's Name Being Said Over And Over Again By Sarah And Jossie. And Everytime Shelby Would Look Up Like The Name Was Important. And Very Bad. I Felt A Movement And Woke Up. Not Because It Was A Bad Movement. But A Very Intimate One. Nina Rolled Over So Her Head Was Now On My Chest, As Her Fingers Curled Around My Shirt Holding It Close. I Raised My Head To Get A Better View Of What Was Happening When She Shot Up. In A Scared Manner, Her Eyes Darting Around Wildly, Till She Caught My Gaze.

'You'll NEVER Believe The Dream I Just Had!' She Said, Drawing Attention From Others , As She Grabbed My Hand And Pulled My To The Bathroom. I Looked At Her In Disbelief. 'In,' She Commanded.

'You're Kidding Me. Do You Know How Bad This Will Look To Others? Do You Know How Tiny That Lavatory Is?'

Shaking Her Head At Me As She Said, Her Voice Growing Angrier, 'Do You Know How Bad This Will Look If We Have This Talk Out In Public? Do You Know How Bad It Will Look If You Don't Enter The Bathroom Now?'

'Fine,' I Muttered As I Entered The Blue And White Bathroom. It Was As Tiny As I Feared. And Having Two In Here Meant That Nina Needed To Sit On The Sink Cabinet Just To Make Room For Me To Stand. 'What Is This About? Do You Know That We Probably Look Like Two Bad Little Teenagers?'

She Laughed Under Her Breath. 'How Can You Even Be Thinking That After I Tell You I Had A Crazy Dream?' She Almost Screams Into The Little Room, 'It Was Amazing! It Was Like Jossie And She Was Screaming. Then She Like… Started Crying. Then Sarah Came Out And Hugged Her And Shelby, Who Was In Jossie's Hands. Almost Like They Knew Eachother. And I Couldn't Hear Anything. It Was Like I Was Behind An Invisible Wall.' Same Thought I Had At The Time. 'Then Like I Just Heard Sarah Say "Killed Them" Over And Over. And She Must Have Said A Name Before It, Or Something. But Then I Felt Something Vanish From Beside Me, Like Someone Was There Then Left. And Then I Kept Watching, And Sarah Said Goodbye, And Then She Looked At Me, And Said, "Nina. Fabian Is Waiting. You've Seen Too Much." Then Like Kicked Me Out Of The Dream. It Was So Weird.'

'Nina! Nina! Calm Down! Breathe. One, Two, Breathe. One, Tw-'

'Shut Up!' She Smacked My Hand Playfully. The One Over Her Heart, Showing It Was Rushing Too Hard.

'But Seriously Nina, I Had The Same Dream. And I Tuned Out Exactly When You Said The Presence Feeling Hit.' Her Mouth Practically Fell Open. 'And To Answer Your Next Question, No I Don't Know What It Means. And Yes I Did Hear Something Different Than You. I Heard Victor Being Said. And No. I Do Not Know What Victor Has To Do With Anything. I'm So Sorry, Nina.'

I Started Shaking My Head As Nina Reached Out And Grabbed It. And Shaking Her Head She Told Me To Just 'Shhhh.' And That Everything Will Be 'Okay. Truly And Amazingly Okay.' And That I 'Need To Trust' Her. And Next Thing I Knew, We Were Both Leaning Forward.


	4. The Computer Conversation

So First Of I Made A Facebook For My Writing. It's Not Under My Real Name. But It's Where I'll Post Stuff About My Stories And Stuff. Check It Out? It's On My Homepage On Here. Also! I Got Yelled At During Dinner For You Guys. I Saw A REALLLLLLY Hot Buy Who Looked Like Brad Kavanagh. So I Started Typing Up This Chapter. And My Father Yelled At Me That It's Not Proper To 'Oggle' (Seriously? WTU? (What The Up? Haha You Know, Like What's Up… Awkward Silence…) Boys. No Matter What. Then When He Say My Cell He Started Flipping More About How It's A Family Event And How I Shouldn't Be Texting. So For You Guys I Might Be Cell-Less Now. =[ So Sent From My Cell, I Bring You… (Don Don Don) CHAPTER FOUR!

The Sound Of Knocking Brought Us Both Back To The Reality Of The Situation. 'You Kids Can't Be In There Together! It's Illegal To Have Sex On An Airplane! You Could Go To Jail!' The Person Knocking Called Out.

Fabian Shook His Head And Laughed, 'Told You People Would Assume The Worst.'

I Joined In On the Laughter, 'Yeah Cause There's Totally Enough Room In Here To Have Sex. Is She Crazy?'

'I Can Hear You!' The Voice On The Other Side Of The Door Answered. 'Now You Two Have Five Seconds, Or I'll Tell The Caption We Need To Drop Off Two Unruly Customers At The Next Available Stop!'

Fabian Grabbed My Hand And Opened The Door For Us. While Passing The Old Lady With Gray Hair, Making The Comment, 'Gosh! Everyone Thinks We're Dating.' The Flight Attendent Looked Appaled Then Shook Her Head, As If The Comment Offended Her Somehow.

We Ran Back To Our Seats Holding Hands And Laughing. Everyone Around Us Probably Assumed We Were Under The Influence. We Continued Talking About The Sights We Had To See While We Were There For Another Half Hour. Then I Started Yawning. Fabian-Stopping Mid-Sentence-Looked At Me, As If It Was Bad That I Was Tired.

'I Should Let You Sleep.' The Smile That Was On His Face, Left.

'No It's Okay. I Want To Talk To You More.'

He Looked Into My Eyes And Whatever He Saw There, Must Have Given Him Courage. 'Okay. But At Least Lay Down.' And He Patted His Chest As If I Should Put My Head There.

'Fine Bossy Pants.' He Smirked As I Laid My Head Down, Taking In One Big Breath Of His Earthly Smell. He Smelt Like Sweat, Cologne, And A Natural Manly Scent. A Mix I Already Fell In Love With.

My Head On His Chest, My Right Arm Across His Stomach, A Pose I-Once Again-Already Fell In Love With. We Didn't Have Pillows-The Man In The Seat Across The Aisle Took Them While We Were In The Bathroom-So It Made Sense That I Used Him As One.

As I Left My Eyes Drift Close I Heard A Lady Ask, 'Would You Like A Pillow For Your Girlfriend And Yourself, Sir?'

'Ummm… Just One Please, Ma'am.' I Smirked Against His Chest. Fabian's Girlfriend? Oh That Sounded Wonderful. And The Fact He Only Wanted One? Well That Was Even Better! But… Fabes Likes Joy. I Know It. I Absolutely Know It. Fabian Liking Someone Like Me? Impossible!

'Of Corse, Mister,' She Said Then Her Footsteps Dissapeared Down The Aisle.

'What Are You Smirking At, Nina?' Fabian's Light, Joking Voice Hit The Top Of My Head.

'Oh Nothing,' I Said. Leaning Backwards So I Could Give Him My Most Innocent Smile, Ever.

'Nina Marton, You-My Love-Are A Force To Be Reckoned With.'

I Laid Back Down, Not Knowing How To Respond To That. I Mean How Would You Respond To That? Being 'A Force To Be Reckoned With,' And Him Saying, 'My Love,' In The Same Sentence Kinda Makes It Impossible To Say Something Clever Back.

Fabian Sighed As My Head Hit His Chest. And I Tried To Even My Breathing Like I Was Asleep. Another… Ten Minutes? Of Nothing But My Own Thoughts And Snoring From The Guy Who Took My Pillows, And The Flight Attendant Returned.

'Sir. Sir. Excuse Me. Sir?' Fabian Stirred. 'Here's Your Pillow, Sir.'

Fabian's Left Arm Moved From Behind His Head To Grab The Pillow. He Moved As Delicately As He Could Putting The Pillow Under His Head Without Moving Too Much To Wake Me.

'Thank You, Miss. Could You Do Me A Favor? Does It Look Like She's Awake?'

'Why, No. She Looks Asleep And At Ease.' The Flight Attendant's Voice Was Right By Me, But Then She Spoke Again And It Was Like She Was Standing Up Again. 'You Really Love Her, Don't You?'

Fabian Silently Laughed, Trying Not To Move His Chest Too Much. 'Oh. We're Just Friends.'

'Haha. I Wish Me And My Crush Were "Just Friends" Like That. The Love In Your Eyes Is So Powerful I Feel Awkward Just Budding In On This Moment. Well I'll Leave You Alone, Sir.'

The Footsteps Died Away Once More. After Another Five Minutes, Fabian Started Stoking My Hair. 'Oh Nina. You're So Pretty. I Wish I Had The Courage To Tell You To Your Face, That You're Amazing, Beautiful, Unique, Special. And That… I Think… Just Maybe… That I Maybe, Might Just… Love You.' His Sigh Shook His Body. Soon His Breath Evened Out, And I Was Left Alone With My Thoughts Again.

Fabian? Love Me? Well… Paris Is The Center Of Love… Maybe It Is Possible That This Trip… Will Be The Starting Of Something Big.

Fifteen Minutes Later, The Nice Flight Attendant Was Shaking Fabian.

'Sir! Sir! A Lady? Jossie? Just Connected Us Over A Computer. She Said It Was An Emergency, And That She Had To Talk To You About Sarah. And That It Could Not Wait!'

Fabian Shook Me. 'Nina. Nina, You Awake? Jossie Messaged Us.' He Sat Up, Pulling Me Up Too.

The Sheer Look Of Shock On His Face Sent The Hairs On The Back Of My Neck Standing Straight Up.

'Fabes?' I Shook Him. No Response. 'Fabian? Is Everything Okay?'

'Nina. I Think You Should Look At This.' Turning The Computer To Me, He Looked In My Eyes For Not Even A Second Before He Turned Away And Broke Our Stare.

On The Computer Was A Message.

**'Delete This As Soon As You Read It. He's Coming After Us Now. Sarah Wasn't Safe. Neither Was Mark. Now We're Not Ether. We're On The Road. Keep This Laptop. Read The News Article. We'll Be In Touch. Jossie And Shelby.'**

On The Bottom Was A Link To A Website. I Looked At Fabian, His Brown Eyes Looking Troubled. 'Have You Seen The Article.'

He Nodded Saying, 'Nina. Maybe It's Best You Don't Look At That.'

I Shhh-ed Him And Double Clicked On It.

'**Man In London, United Kingdom, Killed. Mark H. Rodenmaar, Age 27, Was Killed Last Night In What Is To Be Believed As A Shoot-And-Run. He Will Be Survived By His Fiancée, Jossique J. Frobisher-Smythe, And His Daughter, Shelby A. Rodenmaar. The Murderer Has Not Yet Been Found. Neither Has The Weapon. No Word Has Been Made From The Fiancée About The Funeral.'**

I Stared At The Screen, Even After I Was Done Reading It.

'Nina? Nina, Are You Okay?' Fabian's Quiet Soft Voice Hit My Face As Hard As A Earthquake Hitting The Ground.

'Fabian! He's Dead! He Was Related To Victor! And He's Dead!' And The Tears Betrayed Me. Falling From My Face As Free As They Came.


	5. The Bathroom Fight

Haha I Was Joking About That Fifty Review Thing. =P HAHA! Some Of You Bought It! I Told You Mother, I Could Be An Actress! 3 SOOOOO Guess Who's Now Going To A Homeschooling Group On Friday? That'd Be Me! Finally I May Be Able To Leave That Stupid School. About Time. =DD So Driver's Ed (The Reason I Didn't Update Yesterday) Is Soooo Boring. The Only Good Thing Is Stephen. 3 'Question One: What Is One Thing The Boy Did Wrong While Turning On The Car?' Stephen's Answer: 'He Died.' Beep. 'Answer Incorrect. Please Try Again.' Well… Screw You Too Stupid Electronic Voice. Stephen… 3 3 3

Fabian's Point Of View

I Took The Laptop And Scrolled Down. At The Bottom There Was Another Note With A Website For Skype (I Honestly Don't Pay Attention To Those Communication Things. The Cell Phone Was Enough For Me.) Attached.

'Do NOT Let Nina See This. We Have To Talk, Once You're Alone. Don't Ditch Nina-She's Not Safe Alone-But Dismiss Yourself To The Lav, And Bring The Laptop.'

I Put Down The Laptop On The Floor By Our Feet, I Can Look At It Later. Hearing A Sob, I Turned To Nina, Who Sadly Was Still Crying. Tears Were Streaking Her Face. 'Oh Ni. Come Here,' My Voice More Softer Than Normal Considering The Emotional Stress She's Been Through Lately. I Slowly Pulled Her Into My Lap, Trying Not To Startle Her. She Rested Her Head Against My Chest, And I Could Feel Her Sniffle, And Sob. My Left Hand Immediately Went To Her Head, And Started Stroking Her Hair. My Right Hand Sat On Her Thigh, Were I Started Rolling Circles Into Her Skin Trying To Get Her To Calm Down, My Head Resting A Top Of Hers. 'Shhh Nina. It's Okay. It's Truly And Amazingly Okay. I Swear, Ni, Everything's Okay. I'll Never Let Anything Happen, To You, Or Anyone Else. I Swear. You'll Always Be Safe.'

'Sir?' The Voice To My Left Said. 'Is She Okay?'

'Yeah. Just Received Bad News. You Know.'

'Okay, Mister. Let Me Know If You Need Anything.'

The Footsteps Left, And Nina Quit Sobbing. She Turned And Looked At Me, 'Who Killed Him?'

'I Don't Know. You Know As Much As I Know, Nina.'

'No, Fabian!' She Exclaimed. 'You're The Smart One! The One Who Always Knows Things! Who Killed Him?'

The People Surrounding Us All Turned To Look, As If We Were Causing A Ruckus. Which I'm Sure We Were.

'Nina. I'm Sure There Are Better Places To Discuss This. There's Always The Bathroom. I Mean They Already Assume, We Can Let Them Assume Again,' I Compromised With A Wink. But Nina Wouldn't Have Any Of That. Shaking Her Head She Grabbed My Hand And Dragged Me-Twice The Normal Speed, I Add-To The Lavatory, Where A Long And Serious Discussion I Knew Would Happen.

Nina Shoved Me In, And I Fell Till My Buttocks Hit The Seat Very Hard. Nina Followed Me In, Slamming The Door, And Hopping Up On The Sink, Once Again.

'Look, Nina. It's Like This. I-'

'What Are You Hiding From Me?' She Spoke With The Most Seriousness I've Ever Heard.

'What? W-What Are You T-Talking About?' The Stuttering, I Think, Was A Dead Giveaway That I Was Lying Though.

'You Always Hid Something From Me, Which I Don't Mind. People Hid Things Till They're Ready To Say It. Patricia Told Me It Was Nothing To Worry About And That I'd Find Out Soon. And I Don't Mind Waiting. I Mean, It's Not Bad. And-I'm Getting Off Corse.' Sighing, She Shook Her Head. 'One Last Time. What Are You Hiding From Me?'

'I Really Don't Know. Jossie Just-t Left A Note. It S-Said Not To Tell-l You About I-It. And That We'd Have T-To Talk In P-Person. Or Over Skype.'

She Stared Me Down, 'So You Really Do Not Know Anything?'

I Shook My Head, One Of My Brown Pieces Of Hair Hitting My Eyes. After Whipping It Away With Another Shake, I Continued. 'Why? What Are You Expecting?'

'Nothing. Gosh! I Accuse You Of Something, And You Have To Do It Right Back?' With That She Got Down, And Stormed Out Of The Tiny Bathroom.

Figuring It'd Be Best To Let Her Calm Down, Stayed Sitting Down On The Toilet And Looked Around.

The Bathroom Was Tiny. White Plastic Walls, A White Toilet, And A White Sink. The Only Thing Coloured Was The Black Floor, And The Tiny Black Wastebasket. Even The Cabinets Under The Sink Were White. There Was A Switch For A Fan, And One For The Light, Which Always Stayed On. There Was A Lock To Turn, To Show It Was In Use. And A Container Full Of Paper Cups. After Ten Minutes, (Yes, I Kept Track On My IPod) I Walked Back Out To Find Nina Sitting In Her Seat. Just Staring Forward, And An Unreadable Face. Deciding It Would Be Best To Just Leave Her Be For A Little Bit Longer, I Laid Back. Closing My Eyes, I Slowly Closed Off My Mind, So That No Thoughts Of Nina, Or Sarah, Or Anubis House Would Come To Mind And Ruin This One Moment Of Hopeful Relaxation.

Steadying My Breathing, I Slowly Let Thoughts Of Nina Back In. Ones Of Her Smiling In The Attic As We Found Out The Latest Clue. Ones Of Her Laughing At A Prank Alfie Pulled, And Laughing Even Harder When He Got In Trouble For It. And My Favorite, When She Lightly Kissed Me On The Cheek For Saving Her From Victor's Wrath When He Used A DVD To Expose The Real Thief. All These Memories I Kept To The Right Side Of My Brain Screen, While The Left Side I Slowly Started Filling Up With Pictures Of When Sarah Was The Happiest. The Two Side-By-Side Didn't Look Like Each Other. But When Broken Down, The Similarities Were Endless.

The Eyes Were Shaped The Same, Where The Nose Was Also Similar. They're Eyes Are Different Colours-Though That's Something To Be Expected. And Their Personality. If Only We Had Sarah With Us Longer. I'm Sure Their Personalities Would've Matched Too. They Were Ether Related, Or Someone Cloned Sarah Than Had Kids.

My Brian Held Nina's Picture Over Sarah's. The Similarities All Matched. A Touch Forced The Pictures To Spread Apart And Go To Other Parts Of My Brian, While The Main Part Told Me To Be Still And To Keep Breathing Like I Was.

'Fabes? Oh Fabian. I'm So Sorry. I Was A Jerk, A Meanie. A Horrible Person!' Her Voice Exclaimed. 'But Fabian? I Had A Reason. I Swear. I Can't Tell You, You Know Why. It's Too Big Of A Secret To Tell. And I'm Not Ready To Share Yet. But It's A Reason. And I'm Sorry. I Really Wish You Could Understand. But Thank You. For, You Know… Everything. I Swear, I'll Be Better. But Just… Thanks.' And Then Something Truly And Unbelievable Happened. Just As I Opened My Eyes, And We Started Leaning Forward…

The Plane's Caption's Voice Came Overhead. 'Everyone! Please Seat Buckle Yourselves In!'

Nina Pulled Away And Looked At Her IPod. 'We're Landing Already? It's Supposed To Be An Extra Hour.' A Confused Look Spread Across Her Face, As The Voice Came On Again.

'There Has Been An Accident.'

Normally I Don't Respond To Reviews, They're Nice To Get, But It's Hard To Respond To 'This Is AMAZING!' But This One Caught My Attention.

icecreamlover267-WOOOHOOO now one of my new favorite stories and i cant wait until the next  
chapter yayyy they migt fall in love in paris :D can i just say i love you for writing this

Haha. I Dream So Many Nights About Meeting My Soulmate In Paris And Speaking French When He Tells Me To Look At The Breadsticks, Where There's A Diamond Ring. It's My Dream. I'm A Hopeless Romantic I Guess. *Sigh*…

But Point Is, Haha This One Review Is Now My Inspiration To Finish It. Cause I Love It When People Love Me. =D Haha. Thank You IceCreamLover267 For Making My Day, And Getting Me To Laugh.

P.S. A Joke My Little Messed Up Cousin Told Me-It's About Shrek!, 'What Did Donkey Say To His Wife?' (The Dragon)

Answer Next Time I Update.


	6. The Skype Chat

Haha Answer To My Joke: 'Dang Girl, You're On Fire!' I Thought It Was Sooo Adorable. Go Ahead And Laugh. You Know You Want To. =D So Stephen Inspired Me To Do Something Different. And You'll All Catch It, Not This Chapter, But The One After, There Will Be A Link. And You Will Click On It. Got It? Good. =D Now Minions! Go Fetch Me The Hottie Brad Kavanagh! And I'll Love You Forever?

P.S. IceCreamLover267, You Make My Day, Your Hilarious. And I Think You Should Write A Fanfiction So I Can Write You Wonderful Reviews, And Totally Obsess Over The Story Till You Finish It. Okay? Good. =D Also I Was Creeping On Your Page (HAha Don't Worry, I'm Not A Stalker!) And Oh My. You Have An Amazing Taste In Stories. And I Love How You Have Two Many Couples You Read About. 3

And So We Start. (P.S.S. Any Chapter I Don't Write, '_ Point Of View' It's Nina's. Since She's The Major Character And All. =P)

'Everyone Please Buckle Up. There Is Nothing Seriously Wrong With Our Plane, But Winds Are To Be Expected Around Here, Soon. One Plane Has Already Gone Down. Hopefully, With My Skills, We'll Get Through Without Hitting The Winds At All.'

The Flight Attendants Walked Around Making Sure Seat Belts Were On, Before Taking Their Own Seats In The Kitchen Space. Kids Were Asking Their Mothers What Was Wrong. Wives Were Looking Around Nervously, While Their Husbands Comfort Them. Flight Attendants Were Talking In A Rushed, Hush Tone In The Back. Fabian Stared Straight Ahead.

'Fabes?' My Voice Sounded Little, And Weak To My Own Ears.

'Nina?' He Still Stared Straight Ahead. As If Looking In My Eyes Would Confirm That What He Heard, Was What I Heard, Therefore It'd Be True.

'Fabian? Can You Look At Me?'

'No Nina. I'm Physically Incapable Of Turning My Head.' A Laugh Escaped His Lips Before He Continued, ' Yes I Can Turn To You.' And He Did Just That.

And The Look In His Eyes Gave Me Enough Courage To Continue. 'We'll… We'll Be Okay, Right?'

A Look Of Confusion Came Across His Face. 'I'm Sorry?'

'Well… We'll Be Okay? Nothing Will Really Happen To The Plane, Right? The Just Say That To Make People Act Serious?'

Fabian Shook His Head. 'Nina, I Think This Is Serious.'

The Plane Started To Bump A Little. My Hand Started Shaking, Realizing That Fabian Was Right. He Looked Down, Noticing This, He Grabbed My Hands. 'Hey. Hey, Look At Me. Come On. Let's Talk About Our Favorite Foods? Okay? Or Most Embarrassing Moment? Or The Stupidest, Or Cutest Thing We Did As Kids? When I Was Five, I Shoved Carrots In My Ears, Celery In My Nose, And Potatoes Hanging Out Of My Mouth. I Was Trying To… Be A Monster.'

'Haha. That Must Have Been Adorable. When I Was Little, Maybe Seven? I Ran Around In My Bathing Suit On, And My Towel Trailing Behind Me, Thinking I Was Superwoman. Mom Used To Join In.'

His Eyes Stared At Mine. Trying To Hold Back Tears At The Memories, I Giggled To Show I Was Okay. I Had Done Enough Crying For Today. He Continued As If He Bought It, 'My Favorite Food Was Mac And Cheese. I Used To Eat It Every Day, All Summer Long. My Parents Finally Got Annoyed Of Making The Same Thing And Told Me, Direct Quote, "If You Want It So Bad, Make It For Yourself. Or Eat Like A Normal Person, And I'll Cook Again." It Was Ridiculous. I Made It For Two More Days, Before I Got So Sick From Eating The Same Thing, That I Never Ate It Again. Now It's Probably Steak.'

'Steak's Amazing. But My Favorite Me-' A Quick, Sudden Shake Brought Us Back To The Present. The Hits Were Getting Harder, And The People Freaking Out, Grew As Well. 'Fabian, What If-'

'If We Do What-Ifs, We'll Be Here Forever. Think Of Now. Or The Past, Where Things Are Certain. Where It's Happened Or Happening. No Change. Okay? I'm Right Here, It Will All Be Okay. Nina, Nothing Will Happen.'

I Shook My Head. 'But Fabian. If It Does Happen-'

'Which It Won't,' He Rudely Interrupted Me.

'But On The One Percent Chance It Does, What Will Happen? Like To Us? Like Say The Plane Goes Down, Will We Live? Will We Be Able To See Our Families Again? And Create Our Own Family At Some Point?'

***Fabian's Point Of View. (I Felt He Needed A Worry In This)***

Nina? Nina Martin? Not Growing Up? Not Having Her Own Family? Not Getting Married To Some Guy, Rich, Nice, Funny, And Charming-Everything She Deserves-Was Unbelievable. Nina Martin Was The Type Who Deserved A Future. And A Happy One, At That. A Future Worth Living For, And One Worth Living. Nina Would Survive, Even If The Plane Did Crash. Even If It Crashed Into An Ocean. She'd Still Make It. She's Strong, She'll Do It.

Me, On The Other Hand? Well If Nina Survived, Than I'd Try To. But I Can't Picture The World Without Nina In It. I'd Try For Nina. But If Nina Couldn't Make It… Then I Wouldn't Too. I Wouldn't Even Want To Try To Live Without Her.

'Nina. Honestly… I Don't Know If The Plane Will Go Down. But Even If It Does, You'll Survive. You'll Always Survive. You're Strong.'

She Shook Her Head. 'I Didn't Mean Just Me. You'll Survive Too. Right?'

'Ni… I Can't Promise Anything, You Know That.'

She Looked At Me With Big Sad Eyes. 'But… You'll Try?' Her Voice Cracked, And She Coughed To Try To Hide It, But It Still Sounded The Same, Even After The Cough. 'You Won't Give Up? You'll Try To Live? Even If The Plane Goes Down? Even If Everyone On This Plane Dies, Besides You? You'll Try? Even If I Die? Promise You'd Try.'

'I Promise That I'll Try. But I Won't Try If Everyone Else Is Already Gone. I Could Never Live With Myself If You Died, And I Lived.'

'Fabian. I Think We'll Both Live. We're Strong. Plus We Have So Much To Look Forward To. So Much To Live For.' She Looked Down And Muttered, 'We'll Both Survive. Neither One Will Live, While One Dies.'

I Agreed, While Looking Down At Our Hands Still Wrapped Together, And Gave Them A Gentle Squeeze. She Blushed As If She Forgot We Were Holding Hands. The Plane Shook Very Violently Now, And Nina's Eyes Glazed Over As If She Was Going To Cry.

'Hey? You Okay?' Even I Could Hear The Concern In My Voice. She Was My Only Priority Right Now. Her And Her Welfare. She Had To End Up Safe Or Else The World Was Playing Some Sick Twisted Game.

She Turned Quickly To Me, And Waved It Off With A Flip Of Her Hand. 'Just Worried. You Know, About Everyone On The Plane, And Their Families. It's Nothing.'

The Plane Shook And Shook As We Just Stared At Each Other. Taking In The View, Not Knowing If We'd Ever See It Again, Knowing We'd Never See Anything More Beautiful. And After What Felt Like Hours, But Couldn't Have Been More Than Ten Minutes, The Airplane Started To Shake Less And Less, As The Hope In Nina's Eyes Grew. Then After On Humongous Bump, It Stopped All Together.

'Fabian! Fabian, It Stopped!' She Squealed As Everyone Started Hugging Others, Everyone Happy To Still Be In The Air.

'Everyone. It Seems Like We're Out Of The Wind For Now. You May Unbuckle Your Seatbelts, But Please Be Prepared To Buckle Up Again, If Necessary.'

Nina Was Already Out Of Her Seatbelt, And Hugging The Life Out Of Me. 'Nina. Nina! Your Hugs Are Nice, But Air Is Wonderful.'

She Laughed As She Pulled Back To Sit In Her Seat. 'I'm Sorry. Hey! I Think I'm Going To Go Back There And Ask Them For Something To Eat, Want Anything?'

I Shook My Head, As A No. 'But I Have To Use The Lavatory. You Know, That Whole Sitting There That Long Really Kills A Man.'

'Okay Okay! Enough Said! Meet You Back Here. Bye!' And Off She Was, Out The Seat, Down The Aisle, Giving Me My Chance To Go Use The Laptop.

Grabbing It, I Ran To The Bathroom. After Shutting The Door, And Locking It, I Turned On The Lap Top And Went On The Skype Website. It Was A Link To A Girl's Homepage. Jossie's. Who Happened To Be On.

'Jossie?' I Called Out Once I Brought Up The Webcam. All I Saw Was A White Wall. No Decorations, No Furniture, No Floor. Just Whiteness. 'Jossie, I Have To Hurry Back To Nina… So The Quicker We Get This Done, The Better.'

'Oh! Fabian. You Scared Me!' Jossie's Face Came Up On Screen. Her Hair Was Now Shorter And Blond With Black Streaks. Her Pinkish Lips Were Now Coated In Purplish/Black Lipstick. And Her Baby Bluish/Gray Eyes Were Now Dark Blue. She Was Holding Shelby Who's Blond Curly Hair, That Reached Her Shoulders, Was Now Red, And Long Enough To Reach Mid-Back. He Pale Skin Was Now Darken, As If She Just Had A Tan.

'Wow. You've Two… Changed? Yeah… That Fits. It's Only Been Five Hours? And Shelby's Hair Grew A Whole Foot! And Yours Changed Colours! Along With Your Eyes, And Your Makeup. This Is A Miracle!'

Shelby Started Laughing And Pointing At Me, 'Joss! Joss, Guy In Puter. Guy In Puter! He Ooks Funny.' She Bent Out Of Jossie's Arms Trying To Touch The Computer, But Jossie Quickly Pulled Her Back, And Sat Down Holding Shelby In Her Lap.

'Haha Shelby. It's Fabian. Can You Say Hi Fabian?'

'Bye Bab-on! Bye!' She Exclaimed While Waving.

'Oh No Shelby. Not Bye. Hi. We're Talking To Him, So It's Hi,' Jossie Stated While Waving Hi To Shelby And Smiling. 'Now Fabian. We Hav-'

'Wait… How Do You Know My Name? And Nina's? And How Do You Know That We Know Sarah?'

'Oh, If Only You Could See Your Face Right Now,' If Only I Couldn't. The Skype Program Had A Box In The Corner To Show Me What Jossie Saw. 'Okay. If You Must Know, Which It Looks Like You Must-Which I'm Assuming Is Just Because You Want To Make Sure Nina Is Safe, Man You Must Love That Girl-Back To The Point. The Point Is, And I'll Tell You As Much As I Know. Victor, And Sarah-Based On Your Expressions You Know Them Both?-Back When They Were Kids, Well Young Adults, They Had Twins. One Took Victor's Last Name, One Took Sarah's. I'm Sarah's Grandchild. Mark' You Could See Her Flinch, 'Was Victor's.'

'Well… Doesn't That Mean You Were Engaged To Your… Second Cousin? Or Something…'

She Shook Her Head, 'Well No. See Like Nina, My Parents Were Killed In A Car Accident. Sarah's Little Girl, Jay, Took My In And Later Adopted Me. Jay And Her Husband, John Passed Away When I Was Twenty, Trying To Save A Little Boy From Drowning. So Mark And I Aren't Blood Related. I Mean We Weren't Blood Related.'

'Oh… I'm Sorry. And You Know Us How?' The Picture Showed That My Face Actually Crunched Up In Confusion, And My Forehead Had Crinkles In It.

'Let Me Get There. So I Just Learned All This Out About A Year Ago. The Whole Thing, Being Adopted And All. So I Contacted Sarah, And Sarah Said She Put Jay Put For Adoption Right Away, Because She Was So Young. So No One would Ever Know About Her Twins. So When We Talked She Said Jay Had A Child When She Was Younger Too, It Was Like A Piece Of The Family Passed Down, And That Jay Put That Little Baby Girl, Up For Adoption. Your Girlfriend, Is My Adopted Sister. So Sarah Told Me All About You Two, And How If She Ever Passed Away I Had To Help You, And Take Care Of You, Till You Solve The "Mystery", Which She Wouldn't Say What That Is. But Now You Know Enough. The Thing Is, Nina's Not Safe. Someone Is Trying To Kill Off The Family Of Sarah And Victor. They're Trying To Get Something. Something… Special. I Don't Know What It Is. Or Where. But It Has To Stay Safe. Never Let Nina Out Of Your Sight.'

Looking Down At Shelby, She Went On, 'Shelby Say Bye Bye! Fabian I Must Go. The Person Is Tracking What We Do. Be Careful. And If You Really Love Nina, Don't Leave Her Alone. Best Find A Disguise Once You Hit France. Night!' And She Turned Off Her Webcam.

Wow That Was A Long Chapter! But You Deserve It Because I Didn't Update Yesterday, I Also Put Up A New One Shot Because Of That. Check It Out? Bye!


	7. The Taxi Talk

Sadly I Can Not Respond To All Of Your Reviews Every Chapter. =[ But Note That They Make Me Very Happy, And They Make Me Whole Entire Week. =D But There's Two That I'd Like To Message Back Right Now. The Rest, I'll Send Private Messages To. Okay?

Fabina4Life-I Am Flattered You Made An Account Just To Say I'm Awesome. =D That Literally Made Me Fall Asleep Happy That Night. Just Like ICECREAMLOVER You Should Write A Story. I'm Sure It'd Be Amazing. =D

IceCreamLover-I Always Love Checking My Email Now. You're Too Sweet. I Love You're Reviews, They're Like Drugs. (That Sounded Creepy… =O Oh Well) And Write One! I'm Sure It'll Be Amazing. =D And Smiles Are Good. =]

And! I Just Saw The Guy I've Been Crushing On For Eight Years, Smirk At Me, Then Kiss His New Girlfriend. I Cried For Two Hours Straight. So This One May Not Be As Much Of A Romance One…

ALSO! I Took Up Painting. So I'm Busy Doing That And Then Writing On Top, It's… Complicated And Crowded. So Thank You For Being Patient.

P.S. Kim's Funeral Is On Thursday So With The Tears, And The Jokes, It's Been Hectic, So Forgive If I Don't Update As Quick As I Used To.

PLUS! I Got A New Idea For A One Shot! Three Words? Fabian Comes Home. That's The Title. And It's Almost Done!

Now To The Story.

As I Walked Back To The Seats, I Was Stopped By A Little Girl Playing In The Middle Of The Aisle Way. Her Barbie's Were Doing Some Pretty Extreme Splits That I Don't Think I Could Even Do… And The Whole Time They Were Saying, 'Yay! Fun Bun!' As My Feet Came Into View She Looked Up And Smiled At Me, Shoving A Barbie Into My Hands, And Grabbing Onto My Leg, Pulling Me Into Sitting Position. Her Guise Was That Of An Average Two Year Old, Blond Curls, Bright Baby Blue Eyes, And Fully Chubby Pink Cheeks. Her Smile Was That Of A Happy Kid, And The Dimple On Her Right Cheek Stood Out As She Smiled. Her Eyes Twinkled As If She Just Made A New Friend, Not Like Was Near A Total Stranger.

She Tilted Her Head To The Left A Tad. 'Yello?'

The Giggle Escaped My Lips, 'Hello.'

She Reached Up And Poked My Cheek, 'Pretty. You Pretty.'

'Thank You,' I Admit It, I Blushed, But Just Because This Young Girl, So Innocent, So Young, Could Find Me Pretty? Well That Was A Fallacy. My Face Was Just As Insipid As A Mary Jane Candy. You Know, Those Ugly Ones In The Carmel Colour Wrappers? The Ones You Always Trade Your Younger Siblings For, While You Take The Good Stuff? Poking Her Cheek I Replied, 'You're Pretty, Too.'

Her Mother, Who Looked Pretty Much Just Like Her, Put Away Her Cell Phone And Turned To Us, 'Bailey, Come He-Oh, Why Hello!' She Questioned As Soon As She Saw Me. 'Who Are You?'

I Quickly Looked Around And Then Down To The Child, 'She Pulled Me Down. And Handed Me Her Barbie. I'm Nina. Nina Martin. What's Your Name?'

Her Smile Fell, 'Debbie. Now If You Don't Mind, Bailey Most Likely Has To Use The Potty.' And With That She Was Off, Holding The Little Girl As They Walked To The Lue.

I Rushed Back To My Seat, Not Wanting To Be Disturbed Once More. As Soon As I Sat Down In The Aisle Seat, I Turned To Fabian, Who Was Out Of Breath And Whose Cheeks Were Bright Red, Like Cherries. 'Ummm… Fabes? Why Are You All Out Of Breath?'

He Looked At Me, Then Glanced Down, Then Back At Me Before He Finally Laughed A Forced Laugh, 'Why Nina, Why Would You Ever Think I Was Out Of Breath? Just Because I Breathing Quickly, And My Cheeks Are All Red, Does Not Mean That I Am Out Of Breath. I Could Be Crying… Or Laughing Too Hard.'

Curiosity Filled My Eyes, 'Why Would You Be Crying? Or Why Would You Be Laughing? Out Of Breath Is The Only Reasonable Option.'

A Loud, Booming Voice Came Over The Speakers, 'Passengers, We Are Almost To The Landing Strip. Please Buckle Up Now.'

As We Put On Our Seat Buckles, I Gave Him That Look Urging Him To Tell Me How I'm Was Wrong, And That He Was Right. 'Well… Ummm… Hey! Do You Have The Hotel Information, Or Do I?'

'You Do. Now You May Continue.'

'Well I Just Meant… That You Know… You Should Never Assume Things.'

Shaking My Head, I Smiled, 'So Why Were You Out Of Breath Then? You Know If You Don't Mind Me Asking.'

'We Should Really Just Focus On Finding Out How To Get To The Hotel. We're Going To Be In A Foreign Country, With Foreign Money, And A Foreign Language. We'll Have To Stick Close, Once Again. And We'll Have To Find A Cab Right Away. I Don't Want To Get Lost. And This Is A Huge City. Do You Know Any French?'

Deciding He'd Ignore The Question Now, And That I'd Bring It Up Later, I Replied, 'I Took French For Three Years. My Teacher, Miss Fisher, Let's Just Say She Wasn't The Most Determined Woman You'll Ever Meet. She Often Got Off Track And The Discussion Got Away From France A Lot. So I Know Main Words, Like He, She, It, They, Places, Names, And Some Verbs. But If I Was Given A Whole Essay, I Probably Couldn't Translate It That Well. But Most Of The Words Are Cognates.'

'Now We're Going To Lower The Plane Gently, And You'll Feel Some Shaking. And Once That's Done, The Flight Attendants Will Do One Quick Check, Then You May Grab Your Bags And Be Off. Hope You Had A Wonderful Time Flying With Skyline AirForce. And Have Fun In France!' The Loud Voice Came Announced Again.

Knowing This Was My Least Favorite Part, Fabian Grabbed My Hand And Squeezed Tightly To Assure Me The Landing Will Happen Safely. And It Did Just That. The Plane Went Down Without Any Troubles, The Attendants Checked Over Everything, And Next Thing I Knew, People Were Standing Up, Reaching For Their Carry Ons. Fabian Looked Down At His Hand And Mine, Clutching Each Other Tightly, As If There Was No Tomorrow, The Blush Spread Over Both Of Our Cheeks. I Quickly Pulled Away My Hand, And Wiped It On My Dress, Fearing I Got His Hand All Sweaty. Fabian Quickly Moved His Gaze So He Was Looking At Everyone Standing Up. 'Ummm… We Should Go. Here I'll Take Your Carry On, Just Hold The Hotel Info, Please?'

He Stood Up First, And Opened The Overhead Container, Both Of Our Bags Falling On Top Of His Head. Blushing, He Bent Down To Grab The Bags-Taking Them In His Left Hand-Before He Stood Up, And Grabbed My Left Hand With His Right. As Soon As we Got Off The Tight Plane And Got Out To The Tunnel That Lead To The Main Airport, Fabian And I Could Finally Walk Side By Side. The Airport Was Even Bigger And More Crowded Than The One We Left. Looking Around I Saw People From All Over, China, France, America, Africa… The List Goes On And On. There Were Older People, And Teens, Adults, And Babies. Apparently I Took So Long-I Was People Watching!-That Fabian Kept Tugging On My Hand To Get My To Walk.

'Okay, Now It's The Reversed Order Of Getting On The Plane… Luggage First? Then I Think We Just Leave… Ummm… Ni? If You Want To Get To The Hotel Before Dark, We Have To Get Moving, Again.' Tugging On My Hand, He Continued, 'Once We Grab The Bags, We'll Go Outside And Call The Cab. Have It Take Us To The Hotel, Where We'll Stay-Don't Worry I Got One Room, But Two Beds-Till Tomorrow, When We'll Go Sightseeing For Two Days. Then On Wednesday, Sarah's Funeral Will Take Place. Then Thursday And Friday Will Be Spent Shopping For An Outfit For Amber, And More Sightseeing. Saturday We Have Dinner Reservations At A Place That Will Remain A Surprise, But We'll Be Spending All Day There. Then Sunday We'll Eat Breakfast, Say Our Goodbyes To The Eiffel Tower, And Be On A Plane Back Home.'

By This Time We Were At The Luggage Container. Speaking For The First Time Since We Got Off The Plane, 'Fabes? I Don't Remember Which Bags Were Mine… Or Yours, For That Matter. They All Look The Same To Me.'

Fabian Laughed, 'That's Why I Put Our Names On Them, Babe. The Ones With The Purple And Orange Stripped Tags, That Say, "Nina And Fabian Rutter" Are Ours.'

Attempting To Keep The Blush Off My Face, I Replied, 'Nina And Fabian Rutter? When Did Nina And Fabian Get Married? If I Would've Known, I Would Have Attended The Wedding, And I Would Have Got Them A Glorious Gift.'

He Blushed As He Laughed. 'You Know, To Save Room, And So I Didn't Have To write As Much. And You Should Have Attended It. It's Was Really Amazing. The Decorations Were Fantastic. I'm Jealous Of the Groom, The Bride Truly Was Beautiful. And Her Gown Made Her Look Like A Million Dollars.'

Shaking My Head, 'The Bride? I'm Sure It Was The Groom Who Look Quite Smashing.'

'Smashing? Who Says Smashing Anymore?' He Asked While Giving Me The Weirdest Look Ever.

'Oh You Know, The "Truly Beautiful Bride," And With That We Both Started Laughing So Hard, I Had To Hold Onto Him To Keep From Falling Over.

'Nina Martin, You Are A Force To Be Reckoned With.' I Could Feel My Face Fall. 'Nina? Are You Okay?'

'Nina Martin? We're Already Getting Divorced? We Weren't Even Married For Five Minutes-That I Knew Of, At Least.'

Shock Took Over His Face, 'What Do You Want Me To Call You Then?'

I Stroked My Fake Mustache As I Pretended To Think. 'Wife? Ms Rutter? My One And True Love? The Reason For My Living? Any Of Those Are Acceptable. And We're Married Till We Leave The England Airport, Okay?'

'Nina Rutter… I Like The Sound Of That.' The Blush Spread to Both Of Our Faces Again, And He Quickly Looked Away From Our Locked Gazes. 'Ummm… Hey Look! There's One Of Our Bags!' And Sure Enough, Around The Spinner Comes One Big Purple Suitcase, With An Orange And Purple Tag. After That One Another Two Came Along. They Were Barley Half Filled. But We Figured That With How Much Buying We'd Do, If They Were Filled All The Way, We'd Have No Space. My Right Held One Suitcase, A Carry One, And Ticket Info, While Fabian's Left Held Two Suitcases, And A Carry On. His Right Hand Grabbed My Left, As We Headed Outside. As Soon As We Were Out There, Fabian Whistled Really Loudly, And Held Up His Left Hand, So That His Two Fingers Could Easily Be Seen. A Taxi Came Flying Up And Stopped In Front Of Us. The Trunk Popped Open, And As Fabian Put Our Bags In That, I Slid Into The Back Seat.

The Cab Driver Turned Around To Look At Me. 'Yo, Chickie. Where's You Heading?' Yes, The Bald Head, And the Bear Gut He Had Were Pretty Attractive.

'Ummm… Once Fabes Jumps In, He'll Confirm It… But I Think It's La _Hotle De Fleur._ Sound Familiar?'

He Chuckled. 'Oh La La. Two Little Twenty Year Olds. In The Town Of Love. In The Most Romantic, And Expensive Hotel. Sounds Pretty Fishy To Me.' He Did The Weird, Creepy Eye Wink Thing, 'Oh Hey Look. Here He Comes Now. You Sure You Two Together? I Could Dump Him At The Church And Me And You Can Share That Hotel Room.' Again With The Winking.

'Ummm… No. I'm Okay, Thanks.' Thankfully Fabian Came In, 'Hey. It's The_ Hotle De Fleur,_ Right?'

He Looked At The Paper Work In His Hands, 'Yeah. It's Supposed To Be Really Pretty In There. And Really Big.' The Taxi Took Off Towards The Hotel.

Mr Creeper Decided To Join In, Once Again. 'It Is. It Truly Is The Place To Stay If You Two Are Hitching The Old Horse To The Barn. The Hotel Service Is Really Excellent… Or So I've Heard. I Live On A Cab Drivers Paycheck. I Have No Money To Use On Hotels.' His Loud Bumming Laugh Filled The Taxi. 'Heck, My Ex Wife Used To Says, She Used To Says, "Burt. I Really Need A Vacation. Can You Get A Real Job?" That's What She's Used To Says.' I Whipped Out My Cell Phone And Composed A New Text To Fabian,

**He Kinda Gives Me The Creeps. ~Love, Nina~**

Fabian's Laugh Filled The Taxi. Burt? Creeper Turned To Us And Noticed Our Phones, 'You Twos Are Like Me And My Other Ex Wife. We Used To Always Be Sitting Together, And She'd Be Like, She'd Say, "Burt. I Have To Tell You Something." And I'd Be Like, "Well What Is It Woman?" And She'd Be All Like, "I'll Text You It." And Then She'd Forget And Text Her Best Friend While We Were Supposed To Be Hanging.' One New Text Message.

**Haha I Got The Same Feeling. =] I Hope We're Almost There. The Sooner We Get Away From Him, The Better. ~Fabian~**

'Are You Two Back There Texting About How Much You Can't Wait To Get To That Hotel And Start Shopping? Oh Miss? Can I See The Ring He Got You? You Know, Your Handy Dandy Perposmating Ring? To Show He Loves You Forever And Ever? Like A Fairytale?' Open New Text Message.

**Haha Fabes. Perposmating? What The Pickle? How Did He Ever End Up With At Least Two Wives? I'd Ditch Him On The First Date. ~Love, Nina~**

'Ahhhh. You Two Are Texting About Your Fancy Pantsy Wedding? Huh? What Colour Are The Flowers? Betcha They're Brown. You Look Like A Type Of Girl That Likes The Colour Brown. I Don't Blame You. I Like Brown Too. There's Like Twenty Five Different Shades. Poop Brown, Pudding Brown, Bark Brown, Brown-But-Is-Really-Purple… Mucky Water Brown… You Get The Point. So Many Browns. Fabian, You Like Brown? Haha Trick Question! You Have To Like Brown. If Your Girl Likes Brown, You Do Too.' One New Text.

**Brown-But-Is-Really-Purple? Did This Guy Pass The First Grade? What Flowers Are Even Brown, Besides Dead Ones? And Holy Crap. Twenty Five Different Browns. When I Get Married-Officially That Is, I Know I Know. We're Already Married, But When You And I Officially Walk Down The Aisle-We Are NOT Having Any Brown Flowers At All. No Brown Period. ~Fabian~**

The Laughter That Filled The Cab Now Started With Me, But Then Fabian Joined In. Creeper Pulled Up To A Red Light And Turned To Us, 'Whatcha Two Laughin At?'

Shaking My Head, I Tried To Breathe. Fabian Answered For Me, 'She Just Got A Text From Her Mom, Yelling At Her For Not Telling Her About the Wedding… Which Was Last Week. Sorry Burt, She's Taken. And She Sure Is One Wonderful Wife.' He Turned To Me And Gave Me The Biggest Smile I Have Ever Seen From Him.

'Yeah. Totally. I'm Just Laughing Because I'm Twenty One, She Has No Right To Ground Me. Sure, Fabes Can Ground Me If He Likes, But She's No Longer Living With Me. She Has No Power Over Me.'

Creeper Looked Between Us, 'I Was Just Joshin About You Two Getting Married. I Wasn't Serious.'

Fabian Laughed, 'Hey. When You Love Someone, You Never Want A Minute To Go By Wasted. I Proposed As Soon As She Hit Eighteen. I Know It's So Young, But We're In Love.' Turning To Me, His Voice Became Softer, Quieter, 'Every Night, I Think About Her Till I Fall Asleep. She's The One Thing Always On My Mind. Her Beauty Is Like A Song, One Only I Know The Words To. And When She Speaks, It's Like Time Stops. Also When We Touch… It's Like I Finally Know What Heaven Is. I Really Do Love Her. And I'm Thankful She Choose Me To Be Her Husband.'

Keeping Our Gazes Locked, I Replied, 'My Only Answer To That, I Am One Lucky Girl. You Truly Are Something Else, And I Often Forget How Amazing You Are. Burt, If Only You Ever Meet Someone You Feel The Same About-As I Feel For Fabes-Then Marry Her. This Feeling… It Doesn't Come Around Often. I've Only Felt It Once. It's True, And Forever Lasting, Love.'

And Then Of Corse, The Cab Came To The Hotel. Fabian Tried Handing The Guy Money, But Burt Rejected It. Saying 'You Two Taught Me Something, That Was Enough.'

Fabian Handed Me The Money And Told Me To 'Work My Magic.' To Which I Threw The Money Over Burt's Head And Ran Off While Fabian Took The Last Suitcase Out.

Pulling Off I Heard One Last Comment From Burt, 'Nina Martin. Fabian Rutter. I Hope To See You Two Soon. Nice Fake Marriage. Almost Had Me Fooled. Next Time You See Him, Tell Victor It-He Hates You Two Being Close.'

'We'll Take Those Up To Your Room, Sir.' The Bell Boy Said.

Grabbing Fabian's Hand, We Ran Inside. Me Being Eger To Tell Him What I Heard. Fabian Being Eger For Something… I Just Don't Know What That Is, Yet.


	8. The Service Girl

No Author Note? This Is Odd. =/ I Don't Like It. So I'll Ramble On About How I Sit In The Drivers Ed Car In The Backseat With Stephen. And Our Hands Rub Together By Accident And Our Legs Touch From The Hips To The Feet. 3 Stupid Boy. Even Eighty Year Old Mister Al, Knows I Like You. ARE YOU THAT BLIND?

Now To The Story (Since I'm Sure My Love Life Is The Last Reason You Clicked On This Story. =D)

Fabian's Point Of View.

As Soon As We Stepped Into The Hotel Lobby, Nina Came To A Stop. Turning To Her, I Put A Look Of Confusion Onto My Face. Seeing It, She Quickly Said, 'It's Just… So Pretty!'

_Just Like You._ Curse You Brain. If I'm Going To Be Spending The Next Week Stuck In A Hotel Room With Her-All Alone-Every Night, Then These Thoughts Need To Stop. 'Yeah. It Is Really Beautiful In Here. It's So Big Too.'

There Was Something In Her Eye. A Tear? Dust? It Almost Looked Like Her Eyes Were Sparkling More Than Normal. Letting Go Of Her Hand, I Worked Up To Courage And Stood Behind Her, Putting My Hands On Her Hips. She Let Out A Small Gasp At My Unexpected Hands, Then Leaned Back A Little-So That Her Body Was Resting On Mine, And Her Head Laying Against My Shoulder. 'Fabes? Are You Sure We Can Only Stay Here For A Week?'

'Well… If You're A Good Girl, Santa Might Bring You Here Again For Christmas. That Is If You Still Believe In Him.'

'Hmmm… Or My Awesome Husband Can Bring Me Here For Our One Year Anniversary? You Know, Since I'm Such A Good Wife.' My Laughs Shook My Body, As Well As Hers. The Joke Still Teases Me. All The Nights I Spent Dreaming Of Nina And I Living Together, And Getting Married. Maybe Even Having Kids. I Often Still Worry About Her Not Liking Me, But If She Didn't Like Me, Then Why Would We Be Standing This Close? In A Pose Only Couples Pull. She Must Like Me, Probably Not As Much As I Like Her, But At Least Enough That She's Letting Me Touch Her, And In A Way A Boy Touches His Girlfriend. Oh Just How Much I Wish I Could Touch Her More. No, Not In The Perverted Way, But As In How I Wish I Knew What Her Lips Tasted Like… How They'd Feel Against Mine… How Her Small, Delicate Hands Would Feel-One Curled In My Hair, One On My Neck-Pulling Me Closer To Her As We Kiss… Hmmm… Opps, Getting Distracted, I Squeezed Her Hips A Little Tighter Than I Was Already Doing. She Let Out A Small 'Eeeppp!' And Turned To Me.

'Trying To Squish Me To Death?'

I Tried To Laugh, But The Thoughts Still Haunted My Mind-Telling Me That Nina Was Off Limits, At Least Till The Mystery Was Over. Any Romantic Things She Did Right Now, She Wasn't In Control Of Them. She Was Grieving. _Gosh Fabian. You're Supposed To Be There For Her, As A FRIEND! Friend, Not A Boyfriend, But A Friend! She's Emotionally Unstable Right Now. She Just Lost Sarah. Don't Screw Things Up, So She Has To Lose You-As A Friend-Too. Pull Away, And Check In. Don't Do Anything Stupid. For The Love Of Pete, If You Screw This Up, You'll Regret It!_

'Nina? Let's Go Check In.' Reluctantly Removing My Hands From Her Waist, I Tried To Ignore The Look Of Sadness Spreading Across Her Face. I Walked Towards The Black And Red Counter, And She Followed, A Good Five Feet Behind. I Rang The Bell, And A Small, Petite Girl Turned To Us.

'Hello? How Can I Help You?' Her Voice Was Like Angels Screaming In Pain. Her Dark Blue Eyes Shined As Her Gaze Traveled Over My Body. And I Must Admit, Mine Did The Same To Her. Boy, She Was A Horrible Sight. Wearing A Too-Tight-Too-Short Skirt And the same Goes For The Tube Top. Apparently Dress Codes Didn't Matter Around Here. Her Face Was So Made Up, She Looked Faker Than Barbie. Some Nasty Words Came To My Head-That My Mother Wouldn't Approve Of-That Could Be Used To Describe Her. Her Blonde, Wavy Hair Was Pulled Back Into A Ponytail. Her Smile Reminded Me So Much Of Someone… Who's Name I Could Not Recall.

'Hello. We're Here To Check In,' Nina Spoke From Behind Me. Pushing Me Out Of The Way So That She Could Talk To The Girl Directly, Without Me Blocking Her. 'The Name Is Rutter. Nina And Fabian Rutter.'

The Service Girl Looked At Her, Than Me. 'You Two Siblings? You Look Nothing Alike.'

Nina Shook Her Head, And Laughed. 'Nope. We Are Not Siblings. Nor Are We Cousins. We're Not Related By Blood At All. It's By Marriage.' A Smile Spreading To Her Lips Before She Continued, 'Can We Please Have Our Room Number, Now?'

The Service Girl Smiled, 'Of Corse, Ma'am. Here You Go, Room Two Hundred And Eighty Three. Here's Your Key. Just Go To The Elevators And The Bell Boy Will Attend You From There.' Turning To Me, She Added, 'My Name's Jessica. If You Need Any Help, Be Sure To Give Me A Call. Here's My Number. Okay?' Slipping Me A Sheet Of Paper Before She Turned To Help Another Customer.

Nina Grabbed My Hand And Yanked Me To The Elevator. 'You Can Put Your Eyeballs Back Into Your Head. And Close Your Mouth While You're At It. She Wasn't That Pretty.' Apparently The Elevator Wasn't Coming Fast Enough, Nina Started Tapping Her Foot Impatiently, And Muttering Under Her Breath. 'Stupid-Arrogant-Jerk-No Good-He Doesn't-Not Like Her.' Only Catching Pieces Of It, I Could Still Understand What Was Going On. Nina Was Jealous. Nina Was Jealous Of Jessica. Nina Thought I Liked Jessica-Who In Honest Truth-Made Me Vomit In My Mouth. She Had To Use So Much Make Up, And Too Little Clothing, To Be One-Hundredth Of The Beauty Nina Held Naturally.

'Nina? Calm Down.' My Voice Was Softer Than Normal. I've Never Seen Nina This Angry Before. Not Even When Patricia Poured Water All Over Her. Or Even When Jerome Gave The Puzzle Piece To Rufus. She Was Furious, And I'm Pretty Sure She Wouldn't Calm Down For A While.

'Fabian. I. Am. Calm.' The Elevator's Doors Sprung Open And Nina Automatically Jumped In. 'Room Two-Hundred-Eighty-Three.' I Scarcely Had Time To Step In Before The Doors Slammed Together. The Elevator Ride, And The Walk To The Room, Were Spent In Awkward Silence. Even The Bell Boy Looked Unsure Of What To Say, So He Said Nothing. As Soon As We Reached The Hotel Door, I Grabbed The Key From Her, And Held My Hand On The Door, Keeping It Shut.

'Nina, Will You Ever Talk To Me?' She Shook Her Head, A Simple No. I Turned Unlocked The Door, And Let Her Walk In. Not Even Getting In The Door Myself, Before I Heard Her Gasp. 'Nina? What's Wrong?' Scanning My Eyes Over The Room, I Quickly Saw What She Saw. Two Bodies, One Bed.


	9. The Screw Up

I'm In A Writing Mood. And No Matter How Tempted I Am To Kill Off Fabian Lately, I Swear I Won't Do It. He's Just A Stupid Boy. Out Right Now With His Stupid Girl Friend. And Taking Stupid Pictures. And Posting Them On Stupid Facebook, Every Stupid Minute. CURSE YOU FABIAN! =D Haha Now That My Rant Of The Day Is Done… Next Topic.

I Just Ran My New Idea By My New Best Friend On This Site, And I'm Getting Their Reactions Soon… So When This One Is Done, I'm Ether Starting A New One-With This Idea, Which I Really Like-Or More One-Shots. Ideas? Opinions? Send A Message My Way, Babe. =D

P.S. I Call Everyone 'Hun, Babe, Pumpkin.' If I Send You A Message And It Says Those, I'm Not Hitting On You. It's Just A Habit. Or If I Say I Love You.

Now On To The Story.

(So I Couldn't Figure Out What Point Of View To Use. I Normally Do Fabian For Romance, And Nina For Mystery. But This Chapter… It's Different. So… I'm Gonna Go Ask Jessie! *One Skype Chat Later* NOTHING! Thanks A Lot Chickie Pea. *One Survey With My Family Members Later* It's Nina's Point Of View!)

Fabian Quickly Backed Out Of The Room, Saying He'd Go Back Downstairs To Demand A Room With Two Beds. While He Did That, I Decided To Call Trudy And Tell Her We're Safe And Sound. Bring, Bring, Bring, I Could Hear On The Other End Of The Phone.

'Hello? Anubis House.' Her Sweet, Innocent Voice Filled Up The Phone, And I Started To Realize That Maybe Being Gone From Home This Long Wouldn't Be The Best Idea. I Was Already Missing Everyone And Trudy's Cooking.

'Trudy? It's Nina!'

'Nina? Oh, Hunny! (I REFUSE To Have Her Say Swe*tie. I Hate That Word.) What's It Like There? How Was The Flight? Are You At The Hotel Yet? Is It As Pretty As Fabian Hoped? Is The City Large? Are A Lot Of People Speaking French? Have You Met Anyone New?' At this Rate I Wouldn't Be Able To Ever Answer Any Questions.

'Trudy. Trudy, Calm Down. The Flight Was Okay. It Got A Bit Delayed. And Then There Were Winds. But Overall It Was An Okay Flight. The City Is Big, Really Big. And No, I Haven't Heard Much French Yet. But Then Again, I Haven't Been Listening For It. And Yes, I Met Three New People. Scratch That, One New Person,' I Don't Know Why, But I Didn't Want To Bring Up Jossie, Or Burt To Her. 'Her Name Is Jessica, She's The Clerk Here At The Hotel-Which Is Huge! And It's So Pretty. Wait-Did You Say It Was Fabian's Idea To Go To This Hotel?'

She Laughed, 'Of Corse! Who Else's Idea Would It Be? Fabian Planned This Whole Trip, Down To Every Little Sight You See. He Took Forever Planning Saturday. He Wouldn't Even Tell Me What You Two Are Doing. And It Sounds Amazing There. Nina, Amber Wants To Talk To You, Hun. Here She Is.'

The Sounds Of Movement Filled The Phone Until Amber's Loud, Cheerful Voice Took Over The Phone, 'Nina? Nina Martin! You're Never Allowed To Leave Again! I Have No One To Help Me With My Clothes! And The Room's So Empty Without You.'

'I Miss You Too, Amber. Hey, Could You Give Patricia The Phone?'

'You? Want To Talk To Patricia? By Choice?' The Shock And Rejection Was Loud And Clear In Her Voice. 'If That's What You Want…'

'Hey Amber, It's Sibuna Related. Okay? Text Me. Bye!' The Movement Happened Again. 'Patricia?'

'No, It's Victor. Of Corse It's Patricia. What?' Well I Thought Sibuna Brought Us Closer… Apparently Not So Much.

'I'm Going To Text You Something. Something Sibuna Related. Keep Your Phone Always On You, And Do Not Let Anyone Else Read These. Except Amber. And Delete Them As Soon As You Read Them. Okay?'

She Paused, As If She Was Thinking, 'Sibuna? In France? You Two Are So Weird. But Okay. Hey, Amber Wants To Know If You Two Kissed Yet?'

Agghhh. They'd Never Give Up. Fabian… Oh Fabian Was Probably Downstairs, Flirting It Up With Jessica. Jessica-Too Much Body, Too Little Clothes. What Boys Like, According To My Friends Back In America. 'Patricia. I Have To Go. We'll Talk Later.'

Hanging Up My Cell, I Place It On The Bedside Table Before I Got Up To Walk Around. The Bathroom Was A Decent Size. If Could Fit About Five People In It. It Had A Big Fancy Hot Tub, Which Served As A Bathtub. The Bathroom Had A Victorian Style To It. It Was All White, With Gold Details. But What Shocked Her The Most Was The Fact That The Bathtub Had Two Places To Rest Your Back, Not Just One.

I Stepped Out Of The Lavatory And Went To The Kitchen. It Was A Normal Kitchen, Just The Bare Necessities. A Black Microwave, White Sink, Black Mini Fridge, Plastic Silverware, Paper Plates, And Paper Cups. Then Onto The Bedroom. One Black Dresser, One Black Bed, White Walls With Pictures Of Roses Painted All Over, And A Small Black Stereo In The Corner On A Nightstand.

The Living Room Consisted Of Two Black Leather Couches, A Glass Coffee Table, And Another Stereo. _Yes. So Much Colour, It Hurts My Eyes! _The Thought Passed Through My Mind Before I Could Help It, And A Laugh Came Out Before I Could Help It. _Hopefully Fabian Will Get Us A Better Room, With More Colour. Black And White? In Every Room? Was The Guy Who Designed This, Colourblind?_ Another Giggle Escaped My Lips.

'Nina? What Are You Laughing At?' The Sharp, Confused Voice Came From Behind Me, Taking Me By Surprise. My Hand Flew Up To My Heart, As My Other One Covered My Mouth. Seeing It Was Only Fabian, I Ran Up To Him And Fake Punched Him In His Chest.

'Don't-Ever-Scare-Me-Like-That-Again!' Catching My Breath, I Ran Over To The Couch And Patted The Space Next To Me. He Slowly Walked Over And Sat Down Next To Me. 'Okay, So You're Still Not On My Good Side, But What Did They Say About The Room?'

He Shook His Head, 'It's The Honeymoon Suite. And A Crappy One At That, It Looks Like. Apparently This Is The Only Room Left. But They Said It's A Big Bed, And That If We Sleep As Far Away From Eachother, We Might Not End Up Touching. Every Other Room Is Booked.' He Laughed, 'Hey, Maybe We'll Be So Tired By The End Of The Day, That We Just Crash On The Ground. Anyways, I'll Take The Couch, You Can Have The Bed. We'll Split The Dresser? We'll Work Out A Schedule For The Lavatory.'

Blushing, I Looked Down At The Floor, 'Or We Could Share The Bed… I Mean It's Not Like We're An Actual Couple… It Wouldn't Need To Be Awkward. And Then That Way The Couch Doesn't Play With Your Back… And You Know, It's Not Like We're Going To Be Here Long… Just Seven Nights… And I Mean, We Practically Laid Down Together In The Attic That One Time…'

Looking Up, I Saw His Cheeks Become Red. He Looked Down, And Quickly Composed Himself. Pretending To Be Looking Me In The Eye-He Was Really Looking At My Nose-He Agreed. 'Yeah. We're Not Going To Be Here Long. And I Mean If It Gets Too Awkward, I'll Just Sleep On The Couch.'

Nodding My Head, I Looked At His Watch. Dinner Time. There's Ether The Restaurant Right Next Door, Or We Could See What's In The Mini Fridge. Boy, Just The Thought Of Food Had My Stomach Growling. 'Fabian. Choose, Next Door Or Here.'

Confusion Covered His Face, So I Pointed To The Fridge, Then My Stomach. Laughing He Replied, 'Probably Here For Tonight. I Don't Want To Go Out And Not Know Our Way Yet. Knowing Your Luck, We'd Get Lost.' I Pretended To Be Hurt By This Statement. 'Haha, Don't Look Like That. I'm Just Pointing Out That You Have A Very Unlucky Life. So… Let's Make Grilled Cheese?'

(Author Note: I Actually Had To Call My Bestie Jessie To See Where To Go From Here.)

I Nodded Once Again. Pushing Him-So He Was Back Sitting Down-I Ran Into The Kitchen And Pulled Out The Proper Food Items For Grilled Cheese. 'Sounds Good. I'll Make It, You Just Relax. Having Girls Hit On You Can Be Pretty Tiresome.'

'You Know I Didn't Want That Attention.' His Voice Sounded Strained And Bored.

Buttering The Bread, I Started My Rant. 'Yes… But You Got It. And You Didn't Tell Her To Stop. It Almost Seemed As If You Enjoyed The Attention. I Don't Understand Why. She Wasn't That Pretty. And She Wore Too Much Make-Up. As She Practically Undressed You With Her Eyes. And Let's Just Say You Didn't Exactly Turn Away. Aww, Does Fabian Have A Crush?' I'm Asking For Trouble, I Know That. Just The Thought Of Him With Another Girl, Crushing On Another Girl, Touching Another Girl… It-For An Unknown Reason-Made Me Very Angry, And Very Scared.

There Was Breathing On My Neck, And Arms Slid Around My Waist, But Lower Than They Had Before. The Breathing Moved To My Ear As He Whispered, 'Hey, Did You Know, You Turn Red When You Get Jealous? And Yes, I Have A Crush… But It's Not On Jessica. It's On-'

I Find It Sooo Wonderful That Even Though I Don't Ask For Reviews, You Guys Still Give Them. It Truly Makes My Whole Life Wonderful. Thank You So Much For Everything. 3 631 Views In One Day. Oh My. I Can Never Thank You Enough. 4,682 Total On This Story Alone. 3 I Owe You All. Thank You Soooo Much.3 3 3

Woe, Is Me-Tik Tok=BEST SONG EVER! It's The Song I Listen To When I Write Recently. =D That and Back To December By Taylor Swift (WHO I MIGHT BE GOING TO SEE!) =D

P.S. Love Jessie Right Now. If Not For Her, There'd Be No Chapter, And The Story Would Be Done Right Now.

Update Again Maybe Tomorrow Morning?

.net/s/6777464/1/If_it_werent_for_the_rules

^Read It Please? It's One Of My New Friends Stories. 3^


	10. The Bedroom Silence

Okay. So Basically I Forced Myself To Write This. I Literally Cut Myself Off From Everything To Finish This, Which Is Why It Sucks So Hard Core. I Am So Sorry. But It's Done. Half My Hair Is Gone, But It's Done. Praise The Lord. So The Bad News I Got, Got Worst, And Worst. And Basically, My Boyfriend Most Likely Won't Ever See The End Of His High School Years. And Then The Three Years He Had Left, Lowered To One. So I Figured, While I'm In Bed Anyways, Might As Well Write… Well, Everything Was Crap. So After Hours And Hours Of Editing, And Rewriting, Here Is My Chapter.

I Turned Around So That I Was Facing Him. There Was Hope In His Eyes, Hope That I Couldn't Stand Looking At. I Quickly Looked Down, And Shuffled My Feet. 'No. It's Okay Fabian. You Don't Have To Tell Me. It's None Of My Business… I, Ummm… Need To Flip The Grilled Cheese, Excuse Me.'

_How Would I Be Able To Take Him Telling Me He Has A Crush On Someone Else? For The Heck Of Me, I Could Never Take That. It Was Better To Just Change The Topic. I Bet You It's Amber… Or Patricia. Or Maybe Even Mara. They're Both Smart. They'd Have So Much To Talk About, So Much To Discuss As They Sit Alone In The Corner Of The Common Room. Gosh, Nina. Clear Your Mind. Think About Tomorrow. Where Will We Be Going? I Wonder What Stores We'll Stop At._

'But-' I Ignored The Voice, It's Too Hard. All These Thoughts Came To My Mind As I Wiggled My Way Out Of His Arms, And Flipped The Grilled Cheese. Coldness Overcame Me As Soon As His Skin Left Mine, And The Tingling Sensation Was Gone, Too. Fabian Slowly Walked Away, And Turned On The Stereo. Some Slow Song Came On, And He Quickly Fumbled With The Buttons, Trying To Change It. I Turned To Him, And He Mumbled Under His Breath About 'Stupid Songs' Or Something Like That. The Blush That Was On His Face, Most Likely Matched Mine.

'Ummm… They're Done.' I Grabbed Two Paper Plates, And Laid Them Out On The Counter. Fabian Came Up Behind Me, And I Held My Breath, Hoping He'd-Once Again-Hold Me In His Arms. Sadly, He Reached Around Me, And Grabbed The Bread And Butter To Put Away. My Breath Came Out In A Big Rush, As Disappointment Came Over Me. Flopping The Cheesy Bread Onto The Plates, I Tried To Cover Up The Frown With A Fake Smile.

Fabian Grabbed A Plate From My Hands, And Led Us Out To The Balcony-The One Room I Had Yet To Explore. The Glass Doors Made It Look About One Half Of The Size Of The Living Room. But Once You Step Out, It Was Not Only Longer, But Also Wider. There Was One Glass Table, With Black Chairs Surrounding It. There Was Also Two Black Recliner Beach Chairs, And A Television Mounted Onto The Ceiling, So When You Were Sitting In The Chairs, You Could Watch It. There Was-Once Again-A Stereo. And A Small Little Hand Bowl, Used For Washing Your Face Or Hands Before A Meal. Five Guesses What The Colour Theme Was. Yes! Black And White! Again!

Fabian Set Down His Plate, And Pulled Out One Chair-One Of The Ones At The Head Of The Table-And Gestured For Me To Sit Down In It. Once I Did, He Pushed The Chair In, And Took A Seat In The Chair Facing Me.

I Looked Down At My Plate, And Cut The Grilled Cheese In Half, Then Fourths. All My Appetite Was Gone, But If I Pushed Away The Food Now, Fabian Would Question My Actions. I Slowly Forced The Food Down My Throat, As I Stared At The Table, And Traced Patterns Into The Floor With My Toes. (Author Note: Am I The Only One Who Does This When Things Get Awkward? Please Tell Me There's Others Who Traces Patterns With Their Toes Too!) I Didn't Dare Look Up At Fabian, And He Didn't Try Making Conversation.

As Soon As The Last Piece Was Swallowed, We Both Stood Up. Awkward Silence Filled The Air, Waiting For One Of Us To Be Brave Enough To Break It By Moving Or Speaking. Slowly-Avoiding Eye Contact-I Walked Past Him Into The Kitchen, Where I Threw Out The Plate. I Called Over My Shoulder, 'I'm Going To Sleep. Sleep Wherever You Want To,' As I Walked Into The Bedroom And Grabbed My Pajamas. Slipping On The Short Baby Blue Shorts, And The Black Cami, I Thought Over My Clothing Choice. If I Knew I Would Be Sharing A Bed, I Would've Packed Something Less… Revealing.

Curling Up Under The Big, Black Comforter, I Thought About The Day. As Hectic And Wild As It Was, It Still Was Pretty Good… Up Until The Last Hour… Which Is When I Switch My Thoughts To Tomorrow.

_We're Going Shopping In Town All Day. That Seems Like Fun Enough. And There's Tons Of Those Old Antique Store s-The Ones With The Adorable Old Dresses From The Past… Yes. We'll Surly Have To Stop There. And Then We'll Have To Stop At A Bookstore And Buy An English-French Dictionary. And Of Corse, Fabian Will Want To Go To The Most Famous Science Museum There, The Cité Des Sciences Et De l'Industrie. Goodness, That Alone Will Take Up Hours. And We'll End The Day Off With A Nice Dinner At The Restaurant Right Next Door. Seems Like A Perfect Day. And There Wi-_

A Knock On The Door Interrupted My Thoughts. Fabian Shyly Stepped Into The Room And Laughed One Of Those Nervous Laughs. His Hair Was Covering His Eyes Due To The Fact That He Was Staring At The Carpet. He Laughed Again, And Then Tried To Speak. He Sounded Scared And Nervous As If I Were About To Kill Him. 'Can I Just Sleep In Here? On The Floor, Of Corse.' He Blushed About Ten Different Shades Of Red. 'I Just Feel Better When… We're Not Separated… When I Can See You, And I Know Where You Are…' His Thumb Twiddling Stopped And He Glanced A Look At My Eyes, Before He Quickly Looked Back Down At the Carpet, Blushed, And Started Fidgeting With His Thumbs Again.

'Yeah. Of Corse You Can. I Mean It's Your Room, Too.' And Even I Heard The Hesitation In My Voice As I Spoke The Next Sentence. The One Sentence That Would Either Be Token As A Friendly One, Or A Romantic Statement. 'And… The Bed. I Mean, We Can Share The Bed. Like, Friends Share Beds All The Time. And It's Not Awkward For Them… Just Think Of It As Like… You Sharing A Bed With… Your… Cousin. And I'll Think Of It As I'm Sharing With Amber. See? No Weirdness At All…'

His Nervous Laugh Filled The Room Again. 'Ummm, Nina? You're Rambling. I'll Just Grab My Loungewear And I'll Get Changed. Ummm… I'll Be Back.' Bending Over His Suitcase, He Grabbed His Clothes, And Made His Way To The Lavatory. I Watched Till The Light Flicked On Behind The Door, Then I Looked Away And Dug My Head Back Into My Pillow. There Were The Occasional Thuds From The Bathroom, And The Sincere Apologies That Followed. It Was Not Enough To Worry Me Though, My Thoughts Took Up All Free Space Inside My Brain.

_I'm Going To Be Sharing A Bed With Fabian! Fabian, Oh Fabian. Fabian Who I Haven't Even Kiss Yet, And Here We Were, Soon To Be Sharing A Bed. I Wonder What He's Thinking. Is He As Nervous As I Am? What If I Kick Him During The Middle Of The Night? What If He Accidently Elbows Me? Do I Tell Him In The Morning? Or Do I Keep It A Secret? Oh Dear. The Light Just Went Out. Oh Frickin' Goodness._

The Creaking Of The Door Was Loud Enough To Be Heard In The Next State. I Heard Nothing That Was To Say He Was Walking To The Bed, But Next Thing I Noticed Was Him Standing Over Me, Shirtless. A Small Gasp Passed My Lips. He Was Barely Able To Be Seen In The Glow From The Alarm Clock.

'Ummm… We Need To Leave The Hotel By Nine. With That Being Said, What Time Do You Want To Wake Up At?'

His Question Startled Me. I Should Have Known The Next Thing He'd Say Would Be A Simple Question. 'Eight? I Need To Take A Shower And Have Breakfast…'

He Set The Alarm In Silence And Then Walked To His Side Of The Bed. He Waited About Five Minutes Just Standing There, Breathing. When He Finally Moved, It Was To Laugh. 'Didn't You Hear Me Walking To The Alarm? You Jumped Like I Scared You.'

I Shook My Head. _Real Smart. If You Couldn't See Him In The Dark Then He Can't See You, Dummy. _'No. I Didn't Hear You. I Guess After Sneaking Around So Much At Anubis House, You've Gotten Good At It.'

He Laughed And Quietly Sat Down On The Edge Of The Bed, So He Was Facing Away From Me. His Voice Sounded Like He Was Scared Again. 'Are You Sure It's Okay If I Sleep Here? I Don't Want To Feel Like I'm Pressuring You Or Anything.'

I Laughed A Nervous Laugh, But His Sounded So Much Cuter Than Mine. 'Fabian. It's Really Okay If You Sleep Here.' I Smiled A Sincere Smile, And Once Again Called Myself Stupid. _He Can't See You. He Can't See You. He Can Not See You At All. Now Quit Smiling Like An Idiot._

'Okay,' He Said, And With A Sigh And A Mutter, He Slipped Under The Covers And Laid Down. I Could Feel His Body Heat Even Though He Was A Foot From Me. And Even With The Comforter, I Was Still Cold. So Making Use Of The Warm Body Next To Mine, I Touched My Right Big Toe To His Leg, Moaning Out Loud At The Warmth Of His Body. And Without My Command, The Rest Of My Foot-Then Leg-Moved To Followed My Toe. Within Ten Minutes Of Sitting There, The Silence Grew Annoying, And The Right Side Of My Body Was Pressed Up Against His Right Side. I Made Sure I Moved Slow Enough Not To Wake Him, But Not Too Slow As To Startle Him.

And Within Five Minutes Of Being Pressed Up Against Him, I Fell Into The Deepest, Most Content Slumber, Ever.

So Thank You To Everyone Who Messaged Me, And Helped Me. It Really Means A Lot. Soo… I Guess You Guys Want The Full Story. I Know If I Were In Your Shoes, I'd Want It. Soo… Here We Go.

My Boyfriend Has A Heart Disease. One He's Known About His Whole Life. Something's Not Normal With The Blood Flow. The Left Side Of His Heart Doesn't Work. And At Times, He Seems Like A Normal Teenage Boy, With A Normal Life. But Other Days, He Seems So Ill, He Can't Even Get Out Of Bed. He Tries To Hide The Pain From Those He Loves, But It's Clear He's Hurt. Soo… The Doctor's Gave Him Three Years, At Least. But Lately, He Hasn't Been So Well, And They Think He's Getting Worst. So Within One Year, Ether He Will Be (Hopefully) Getting Better, Or I'll Have A Hole In My Heart That Could Never Be Filled.

So, If You Could, Can You Guys Just Pray Everything Will Be Okay. That Nothing Is Set In Stone, And That Things Happen For The Best. Please. Also, I Plan On Deleting This Note, But Keeping The Chapter. So  
It's An Unspoken Wish For You To Not Comment About This. I Do Not Want Your Sympathy, Or Your 'I Understand Your Pain.' I'd Like All Comments To Be About The Chapter. And In One Week, This Note Will Be Deleted, And We Will Never Speak Of This Again, Expect For The Occasional Update. Please And Thank You. I Love You Guys.


	11. The Morning After

Hi. Well… I feel this chapter is long overdue. And I'm so sorry for that. But here it is. Don't be too excited. It's not the best.

P.S. My teacher made me change my typing style. Whether you hate it or love it, I still hate it.

Around two am, I woke up. My dreams were peaceful, and there was no reason for me to wake so sudden. But as soon as I opened my eyes I could tell why. Nina was still asleep, but she had rolled. She flipped onto her side, and her head was now on my chest, my arms around her waist. _This is too intimate. We're just friends. If she saw us in this position… Well, she'd not be happy._

Slowly, as not to wake her, I sat up and pulled myself out of the warm, comfy bed. Knowing Nina would not be pleased if she was the one who woke up to that, I walked out to the living room. I only allowed myself one glance over my shoulder to see if Nina had woken. In all of five seconds I could tell she had not. She curled herself up into a tiny ball at the loss of warmth, and was breathing quiet, deep breaths. Me sleeping on the couch will be for the better.

Laying down slowly, so the couch doesn't squeak, I thought over the day. Jessica, Nina, one bed… It was all too much. _These girls are going to drive me mad. First with Jessica, then Nina being jealous, I think, then when she said she didn't care who I liked? Who was ever supposed to understand how women think?_

I continued to roll over, trying to get comfy. The couch didn't have a very good support system, and the springs kept sticking in my back. But yet, my mind refused to stay still. _The Eiffel Tower. That's one of the places we'll have to go too. Nina loves the whole romance of France thing. I'm sure if I plan it right, I could probably get a kiss out of her by the end of the visit. But I'd have to be careful. I'm supposed to be her friend, her support while we're here. She's unsure of her emotions. She's being controlled by her grief and dread. So much so, that I think she almost feels guilty for Sarah's death… And now that Mark has passed, Nina is even more depressed. Why does these things always happen to her._

_She deserves to be happy. _And that was my last thought before I passed out.

I woke up to a shaking in my shoulder. My eyes flew open, and I saw Nina standing over me. Nina. In her full glory. Her baby blue shorts, and her black cami were slightly out of place, as if she had rolled countless times since I left her. Once she realized I was awake, she stopped shaking me, and sat down on the ledge of the couch.

'I woke up, and you weren't there. I got scared.' I truly looked at her and realized she was shaking, and her face was stained with tears. 'I thought something happened… And then… I was worried.'

I sat up and pulled her into me. 'I'm here, Nina. It's okay. I just woke up, and decided to go for a walk. I guess I passed out on the couch. I'm so sorry. But, I'm here. I'm right here. Nothing happened.' We must have sat there for an hour. Me holding her, her shaking and crying.

Eventually she started to calm down and got up to get dressed. Before walking through the door to the bedroom, she turned to me and said, 'Breakfast down at the restaurant. Be ready in five.' With one evil smirk, she threw my clothes at me, and slammed the bedroom door shut.

I ran over to grab my clothes off of the floor, and started to strip right there. I wanted to be fully changed before Nina came back out, and I had succeeded. The clothes she threw at me were defiantly not tourist clothes; she probably wanted to avoid the attention. Long blue ripped up jeans, and a black and white plaid tee with my leather jacket. She probably would be wearing an outfit she bought over around Anubis, instead of one from America.

Boy was I wrong. Nina opened up the doors exactly five minutes later with an outfit on that I had never seen. 'Nina. Wow. You-you look amazing.'

'Why thank you! Amber looked up French styles and ordered it. I figured she'd have a flip if she saw pictures of us and I wasn't wearing the outfit in any of them. She said it was called Crush, Spirit, and Mr. President? I don't know. She's the one who's into clothes.' Overall it was one of the cutest outfits I have seen Nina in. She was wearing a feminine and flirty black blazer with pockets and a white scarf, over a silk, floral white scoop neck, tunic. And for pants she was wearing model leggings with leather quilted knee patches. Defiantly the cutest outfit. 'I guess it's hip and popular over here?'

'Haha. Like I'd know. But come on, let's get some breakfast. I called the restaurant right down the road last night and they have your favorite. That'll be a nice just like home moment.' I smiled as she hooked her arm in mine. I led her to the door where she stopped to put on her black flats.

'You know, sometimes I feel like it'd be easier if we could go barefoot.' She looked up at me from under her eyelids, and it was all I could do not to kiss her. 'I mean, how long do we waste doing up laces, or finding the perfect shoes.'

'I feel like Amber would have a fit if she heard you say that. We'll have to buy her some dresses while we're here.' At this point we were walking out of the hotel room and about to step into the elevator. We laughed and joked around about what we would buy Amber till we got to the lobby.

'Excuse me! Mr. Rutter, is that you?' A boisterous voice called. My head shot right up and turned to the person, while Nina cowered a little at how obnoxious people in the town could be. I didn't know the man, but obviously he had Nina scared. She trembled beside me, not quite herself.

'Nina? Who is it?' I asked. My voice shocked her, and she turned to me with fear evident on her face.

'It's him. It's the one who knows who we are. He knows Victor. He knew Sarah, Jossie, and Shelby. It's Burt. The cab driver. And I think he killed Mark.'

So… I owe an explanation. Again. Don't hate me. Brandon's been in the hospital, like all the time. And I have school work, boces, and SATs and ACTs. Oh joy. So I've been soo busy. Then it was the two year anniversary of my best friend's death, and she was the one who first got me writing, so I should have wrote then, but I couldn't. So here we are. Like what? Seven months later? Please don't hate me.


	12. The New Antique

We were walking for about an hour when we came across this cute little antique store. The signs across the front said, "Past meets present here!" and "Come in for one look and you'll come back again!" As I focused on the gorgeous dress that was in the window, Fabian was looking at the store itself.

"-some people come up with! 'The New Antique Store'? Who names a store that? 'The New Antique Store'! Where the antiques are new! Sometimes I-"

Cutting off his mini rant, I spoke, "Fabian! Can we go in? Please? It looks so tiny and cute!"

Fabian turned to me, locked eyes, and slowly nodded. "You just get everything you want, don't you? No one can say no to you." He held open the door for me, and we were greeted by the scent of lavender. A bell dinged, alerting the clerk to costumers.

A small women, most likely in her forties, came running out from the storage room. "Bonjour! Bienvenue sur La Magasin D'antiquité! Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Turning to Fabian, I waited for his reply. He spoke effortlessly and flawlessly, "Anglais s'il vous plaît."

The lady looked at him for a moment then repeated, "Welcome! Welcome to The New Antique Store! How may I help you?" Her tan skin matched her dark black hair. And her rosy red cheeks contrasted with her pale pink lipstick. Over all, had she not looked stressed and running on zero sleep, she'd be considered beautiful.

"We're just-" Fabian started before I cut him off. There's no way we're going to tour Paris without looking like tourists.

"Please forgive him! He must have left his manners at home, right Fabian?" I said with a smile to show I was kidding. "We were wondering if you had any… What do you call them here? Robes? Yeah! We were wondering if you had any robes in here like the one in the window display."

She nodded her head three times, and then grabbed my hand. Leading me through the tiny store, she spoke very quickly and her accent made it hard to understand. I looked back at Fabian with a confused look, and he laughed as he mouthed that he would tell me later.

The little lady finally came to a stop at a rack full of elegant dresses. She started speaking again, and I found myself watching her mouth in hopes of catching what she was saying. Thankfully, Fabian was there and conversed with her as I started looking at the dresses. There were ones of every colour and every size. Amber would have a field day with this, had Amber worn used clothing. At last, I felt Fabian standing behind me, and I turned bumping right into him.

"Whoa!" He said as he caught me from falling backward into the rack, his hands landing perfectly on my waist as mine grabbed his triceps. "Don't want you falling. Are you okay?"

I quickly nodded as I tried to regain my composure. He still hadn't moved his hands, and neither had I. "Uh… What was she saying?" I managed a coherent sentence at least.

"She thought we were young and eloping. Everyone thinks that around here, apparently! People must marry young here." He blushed as he looked down at his hands and refused to meet my eyes.

"Fabian…" He looked over my head to appear as if he was looking at me. "No, Fabian. Look at me." We locked eyes. He gave me a sincere smile, and tipped his head to the right as he slowly leaned in.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?" A voice said from behind Fabian. A young lady in her early twenties appeared over Fabian's shoulder. Her long, beautiful black hair was gathered up into a high side ponytail, and she had rosy cheeks just like the store owner. Unlike her mother though, she wore no makeup, and looked much more youthful and joyous.

"Non merci," Fabian said with a smile as he stepped away from me. I was all too aware of the removal of his hands and the heat of his body. The lady smiled and nodded three times before she stepped back and turned to leave. I gave Fabian a quizative look and he shook his head before explaining. "She was wondering if we needed any help."

I smiled as I turned back to the rack, cursing the world for the fact that we always got interrupted_. We were in Paris for Sarah's funeral, but were it really so bad that I wanted something more to happen while we were here? And it seemed as if Fabian wanted it to happen as well. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen. Maybe we were meant to be just friends._

Have you ever seen a program were two friends try on countless outfits for hours? Yes? Well that was our day. We spent hours picking out clothing for the other and trying them on. My favorite was when Fabian tried on a fur coat, with leather jeans, and a pimp cane. It eventually became time where we had to leave the store due to its closing.

As we were walking down the street, I felt Fabian stopping, pulling my hand. "Nina? Did you grab the camera?" He had a hint of worry in his voice, and his face showed confusion.

I shook my head and told him that I thought he grabbed it from the floor after we changed back into our regular clothes. Fabian looked frustrated and turned to rush back to the shop. I chased after him in my black flats, not exactly as quick as him. I should have been used to running by now, what with all of the mysteries we ran during, but every time I was just as shocked at how much slower I was than him.

I turned the street corner and ran into a woman selling roses. Pausing to help her pick up the flowers, I said the only word I knew in French repeatedly, which thankfully was sorry. "Désolé! Désolé! Désolé!" The lady smiled as the last flower was returned to the vase.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Personne n'a été blessé." I smiled and nodded as if I knew what she was saying. As soon as she started walking away, I took off toward the Antique shop. I had just arrived at the store when I saw Fabian step out of the doorway.

I gave him a hopeful look, but he dismissed it and just walked away. I caught up to him and grabbed his left hand, pulling him to a stop. "Fabian. Did you get it?" The camera had all of the pictures so far, and I hoped to continue to take some for the remainder of our trip.

He shook his head and spoke slowly, "We'll have to come back tomorrow." Confusion took over my facial features. _He had just left the store when I saw him. Why wouldn't he have got the camera? _But then his next statement explained everything. "The women were talking to Burt. He was asking them questions, and demanding answers. He had pictures too…" He paused for a moment and looked right at my eyes. Concern overtook his face, and his eyes held fear. "He was asking about you."

I feel like I owe you guys an apology. I always owe you guys an apology. I love you guys so much, and I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you so much for being there and reading this, no matter the delay. I'm your biggest fan. I'm a message away if you need anything or have questions. Thank you so much. Also, a quick teaser for my new story? :)

I felt her body cuddle up closer to mine. "If I was sick, I wouldn't want anyone to know. I'd want every day to be the same as the others. I wouldn't want any special treatment. And I'd die knowing that I was happy and blessed."

"I wouldn't. I'd want everyone to know. I'd want them to prepare for a life without me, and I'd want them to know I'm sick and I'm not ashamed. I'd fight it too. I wouldn't give up, not ever. As long as you're here, I'll fight anything."


End file.
